


Glass Deris/玻璃集

by nerium



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Tsukihime
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Fate60min, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerium/pseuds/nerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Own work collection under Weibo #Fate60min# <br/>微博#Fate图文60分#企划个人练习集子，存档用<br/>（原企划微博地址：http://weibo.com/u/5184319735 推特地址：https://twitter.com/Fate60min ）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 女婿都是敌人

2014-06-19

**人物：卫宫切嗣、卫宫士郎、伊利亚斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦**

**关键字：敌人**

——不涉及到伊莉雅的话，我们还是好父子

 

 

**女婿都是敌人**

[普通人类AU]

 

他拿起烟，刚想掏出打火机点上，某个语带不满的劝阻声音仿佛在耳旁响了起来。他叹了口气就又把东西放回了原地。手指依次在桌面上敲击着，节奏哒哒哒的倒是一点不乱，却反而让他的心情更为烦躁。

又长长地叹了一口气，他瞄上一眼墙上兀自走着的时钟，决定起身走走，舒展一下筋骨，也正好消磨掉等待的这段时间。

距离卫宫士郎放学回家的时间还有大半个小时，那孩子一般下课了总会去新都那边打个工，不用值班的日子也会顺道从商店街买些食材回来。他特意回想了一下，今天是不用打工的日子，所以应该不会太晚。

可到了这时候，他反倒有点希望今天那孩子被什么事给绊住了，用不着太早回来。

虽然是不得不直面的严肃问题，他却难得地犹疑起来。兴许是上了年纪的缘故罢，又或许是身为人父的安逸日子过得太久了吧，他咳了一声，把这无益的想法抛开，背着手在走廊上踱起步子来。

 

事情的缘起本来不过是件小事。硬要说出来也颇有损身为父亲的尊严，可既然关乎到唯一的宝贵女儿的终生幸福，便也无法轻易忽视。

休假期间无意间捡到的日记便是导火索。

说起来的话，小时候天真无邪的小女儿倒好像也说过长大了要嫁给爸爸这样的话。后来不知从何时起，玩笑话的对象就变成了长她数岁的义兄。不过再怎么说也都还是小孩子的童稚发言，做不得真的，反倒会让人莞尔一笑（虽然作为被抛弃了的父亲，心里多少有那么一点不知名的涩意）。

可到了现在这个年纪，要是还在日记上涂鸦一些想要穿着洁白漂亮的礼服，跟哥哥一起步入教堂之类的话语，就未免太过令人担忧了。

切嗣自认不是什么神经质，会抓住一点蛛丝马迹就死死不放，可仔细回想平日里的情形，倒也由不得他不担心：以青春期的女孩子而言，这么粘自家的哥哥肯定有哪里不太对劲吧？越想越觉得可疑的他甚至开始细细回忆起始作俑者的养子到底有哪里值得女儿这般的依赖。

 

做的一手好饭菜？好心到总是被使唤欺负？还是在个别情况下死硬就是不听对方死缠烂打的撒娇耍赖？

前两项切嗣自然无法否认，可对于最后一项，他也有自信：自己这个做父亲的也并没有过分娇纵惯坏这位大小姐。尽管妻子的早逝让他免不了把容貌酷似亡妻的女儿捧为掌上明珠，可到底也没有过于放任自流的嫌疑；好吧，一被那对红宝石似的大眼睛楚楚可怜地望过来就会没辙也是情有可原嘛。

把跑远了思绪拉回来，他没察觉到自己不知何时已经停下了脚步，定定地望向草叶枯黄的庭院，实际上却什么也没看进眼中。

真要说的话，士郎也不是什么坏孩子。要真是的话，当年他也不至于跟那个古怪的高大神父争执，非要收养那孩子了。可不管怎么说，要是牵涉到伊莉雅，事情就变得棘手起来。他可还记得那个不时前来拜访一起用餐的间桐家小姑娘，他也不怎么喜欢最近跟那孩子走得挺近的那个金发小女孩

——再怎么说，在这个问题上，绝对不能让步。

他暗暗下定了决心（虽然在那双沉沉的死鱼眼里看不出端倪）。

没错，为了伊莉雅的幸福，也绝对不能允许发生这样的事情。

 

“我回来了”的少年声音自前门传来，耳尖的他似乎还听到塑料袋发出的悉悉索索，还有鞋子落地的沉闷声响。

不多时养子便走进起居室来，略带怪责意味地开口：“老爹，你在的啊。也不说一声。”

“哦啊。”他只是简单应道，慢吞吞地磨回炕桌旁边，笼起了手。

“回来的时候我见到有卖柿子的，就顺便买了些，多了的到时也可以做到菜里……”养子一如既往地分拣起购物袋里的东西，一样样地说明起来。尽管明知自家老爹从来是半听不听，又或是左耳进右耳出，他还是习惯性地细说起来。

晚上要用的食材就直接放到橱柜或是冷藏室，要先收起来的就在冷冻室里找位置摆好，新鲜的柿子一个个码好摆在果盘，起身准备去厨房开始准备晚饭的他被叫住了。

“士郎，坐下。有些话想跟你谈谈。”

少年困惑地眨眨眼，望向养父，一时没说话。

 

“伊莉雅，士郎是怎么看待伊莉雅的呢？”

麻烦的时候，单刀直入总是最简单的办法；那么，此时也毫不例外。

“哈啊？”像是被这个没头没脑的问题问倒了，少年挠了挠后脑，“伊莉雅，不就是妹妹嘛。重要的家人，要保护的女孩子啊。”想了想又小声补充了一句，“有时候真是让人没办法的家伙呢。”

男人像是愣了一愣，旋即想起“要保护女孩子”这样的话正是自己所教授的，大感欣慰。

“那么，不会有其他什么不应该有的，奇怪的想法吧？”

少年白了一眼过来，加重了语气。

“老爹，从刚才起就问一些很奇怪的问题啊。”好像是为自家老爹的随性感到有点无奈的气恼，他用手撑着桌面站起来，看向等待着回答的父亲。“比起那个，奇怪的想法是指什么啊？虽然伊莉雅有时候是有点黏人，但并没有到会会让人生气的地步啊。”

转身走向厨房的少年没再等养父说什么，一面熟练地把长袖卷至肘间，取下一旁叠得整整齐齐的围裙。“老爹你到底在想些什么啊，伊莉雅不就是我最重要的家人嘛，跟老爹你一样，是一定要保护的人啊。”

 

矛盾于究竟该觉得自己培养了个好儿子，还是要反驳说自己才不需要这样的小鬼来保护的切嗣没有注意到养子系围裙带子的手突然停顿了一下，而是下意识放松地拿起了手边的茶杯。

“啊，不过说起来，”仰起头来好像在思索什么的少年说道，“最近好像有个大个子总是跟着伊莉雅呢，虽然伊莉雅说没关系，但果然还是有点在意……”

“大个子？”

“嗯，好像是转校生吧，样子看上去怪吓人的，也不怎么说话。不过每次见到的时候都会跟在伊莉雅后面——”

一声钝响自起居室传来，然后便是猛烈的咳嗽声。

“——老爹！你没事吧？”

 

所谓一波未平，一波又起，说的大概就是这么一回事吧。

 

**FIN**

 

 

**说明：**

1. 题目借用自父女三十题

2. 大个子……应该是可以变身为BerserCar的Berserker，吧……


	2. 吾友

2014-06-20

**人物：佐佐木小次郎（+???）**

**关键字：夜明前**

**吾友**

[没逻辑没常识，扯淡吃设定的原作向随笔]

 

英灵无需睡眠，又毋宁说是不得安眠，自然也做不得梦。

在隐秘夜间进行的圣杯战争，本就属于扰人清梦的异端，可既然本来也梦不见什么美好的东西，那么丧失了安睡的资格，倒也无妨。

倚坐在山门外侧的剑客略微昂首，仰视头顶被云掩住了大半的月，轻吁一声。

四下静寂，连半丝风儿也无，一直延伸到黑暗之中的漫长石阶两旁的树木也悄无声息，活像凝固了的标本馆，看不出也听不出活物存在的气息。

“真是造孽啊。”一个人呆的久了便习惯起自言自语来，也不觉突兀。空气里弥漫着近似腐败又带有迷醉感的腥甜气味，看不见的蛛丝则好像永远也填不饱肚皮似的，贪婪地蔓延开来，没有止境，直到将整个区域都覆盖缠绕，直至将触手的末端伸向每一个无知无觉便成为了祭品的对象。

佛家净地变成这幅模样，该说是悲哀呢，还是令人愤慨呢。他倒不觉得自己有何资格妄议，可哪回逮到机会的话，总归要刺上那个魔女几句才行——不如此的话，也难平胸中的郁结之气嘛。

不过说来也令人不快：好歹也算是高僧留下的圣地，竟沦落到这种无人看护的境地，实在可憾。

 

正如此想着的他听到背后的山门发出吱呀一声闷响，门自里而外打开了一道缝，又缓慢推开来。

剑客稍微有点讶然，却没有到惊奇的地步——受Caster魔术的影响，寺内的人大多一入夜便困倦得早早睡去，平时根本不会有人在晚间外出。而保持着神智清醒的Caster和她的Master今夜也早就下山，尚未归来。难不成是谁梦游出来了不成，要是从这陡峭的石阶上跌下去，那可真是够受的。

一只脚踏了出来，然后是另一只。从门间出现的是一脸迷茫的年轻人，虽然不至于看成是闭着眼睛的梦游，但也迷糊得跟那差不了多少。

剑客悄悄退到一旁，浓密的树影总是极好的掩护；虽然是灵体化的状态，可到底说不准谁会不会恰好有什么多余的异能体质，小心些也没什么错。

他认出了这副面孔：寄宿在寺内的学生，尚未是僧人，却也很有几分出家人道行的严肃青年。要是没记错的话，好像还跟那个傻乎乎被魔女骗来的Master相识。这大约也是小地方所带来的好处吧。

那个比起少年来说，倒更像是青年模样的人跨过门槛，好似要找寻什么一般地四下张望着，却掩不过倦意的哈欠，可就算哈欠连天，眼皮都好像要睁不开，双眼在眼镜后面都快眯成缝了，还是迟迟不肯离去。

这倒有点意思了。一向淡泊的剑客此时往后愈深的阴影里退去，饶有兴趣地望着面前的哑剧。

毕竟，久在一处固守，有些新奇事出现总归不坏。

既无敌来袭，亦无花可赏的夜间，有些事借以消磨时间，倒也令人期许。

 

“可是在找寻何物？”

与寺名同姓的青年迷蒙地环顾四周，像是搞不清是自己幻听，还是确闻其声。

“不必介意，就当在下是并无恶意的山中妖怪，一时好奇罢。”

“妖怪……怎能出现在佛门清净，之地？”

笑话，还是在下守卫着这堵山门，不曾让怎样的凶神恶煞杀进寺中的呢。不过，本来就盘踞期内的妖女，以吾的手段却是无能为力了呢

——这样的话当然不能随口说出来。所幸，青年之所以出言反驳似乎也仅仅出自条件反射，半睡半醒的人还能强求他怎样记得前言逻辑清晰呢。

“那么，到底是在找寻何物？抑或是，寻觅何人？”

果然忘记先前对白的年轻人大约是被反复的问题终于撬动了，又扫视了一番昏暗的四围。“不，只是……”迟疑片刻后，又是一个哈欠，“略微有些不安。”

“哦，为何不安？”

靠在门上的青年推起眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，仿佛想要打起精神，却还是失败了。“说来也可笑，不过是做了不祥的梦。”

“怎样不祥？”

“死，不，是比死还要不祥的东西。血海，鼻阿地狱，那一类的东西——”话语戛然而止，剑客微微眯眼，看到对方通过咬住握起的拳，止住了滑到嘴边的话，兴许压回去的还有另一个呵欠。

在这种环境下，会做噩梦也不意外。他正准备随便说点什么时，那年轻人说完了先前停住的话。

“——降临到那人身上。”

 

有点意外；不过还是没有到令人惊异的地步。所以剑客只是略一挑眉：“哦，何人？”

“该说是友人呢，还是没办法不管的老好人呢……”年轻人陷入了选择定义的困惑之中，眼皮一点点耷拉下去。“总之，是个无害，却有可能走到极端去的家伙。”

“……”剑客第一次沉默了下来。并非受到震动所致，只是单纯地一时想不出合适的回应罢了。

曾几何时，好像也曾经听闻过类似的话吧。具体是何时早已不可查，记忆在很久以前就湮没在漫长的岁月之中，想要寻复恐怕要比整个儿重新幻想出来还要费劲十倍以上。

说不定，从最开始起，这似曾相识的感觉便是虚构

——身为剑客，手执杀人之器，哪里会有什么朋友呢？

不过，或许也未尽然。

总没有谁一出世便是剑客的，在成为那样的存在之前，总还有懵懂无知、只识孩童嬉闹的时候吧。

但是，那也是太过久远的回忆碎片了，在一次次的金石相鸣之中，碎裂成无数再也捞不起记不清的渣子，却依旧闪闪发亮地嵌在思维的地面表层，灿若星汉。

倒也没有多糟。

 

“梦者，反也。”

“唔，反？”

“自古以来，所谓梦中所见，大抵为心之所忧，不足为怪。”这样的话不自觉地便漏了出来，剑客虽自觉失言，却也并无回收之意。“防此忧，行其事，足矣。是为所梦所忧者，无甚可畏，不过有待有心之人所为耳。”

好像是被这曲折的话绕进去了，依靠着寺门的年轻人一下下地点着头，好似已经打起了瞌睡。

不知为何，剑客感到一丝莫名的亲切感觉，轻声道：“梦不过是反的，安睡即可。”

就像真正的咒语那样，话音方落，一直勉强靠立着的青年慢慢滑倒，最后摊睡在山门一侧，轻轻地打起鼾来。

无名剑客，被作为举世闻名的剑客佐佐木小次郎被召唤至现世的英灵，缓缓从方才隐身的树影下步出，低头看看已睡熟了的年轻学生，又看看他倚在背后的沉重山门。

剑客回首，天边已渐现灰白，月亮的轮廓也变得模糊起来，新的一天又要到来了吧。

“山门吾友，”他的手轻扶上微凉的门扉表面，“就烦劳你暂作这小鬼的依靠了。”

 

**FIN**

 

**说明：**

敝人古文没学好，语法很糟糕，权当娱乐罢

不小心超时了_(:з)∠)_


	3. 意外事件

2014-06-21

**人物：金皮卡+葛木夫妇**

**关键字：背靠背**

**【意外事件】**

[仿嘉年华的轻松随笔片段；没有逻辑这种东西；OOC什么的，我已经尽力了_(:з」∠)_]

 

“切”

发出不快啐声的是唯一的女性，因恼火而掀开了兜帽的她满脸不悦，尽可能地往一侧的高瘦男人一旁靠去，远离另一边穿了一身没品位金光闪闪铠甲的家伙。

“蝼蚁，别以为不说话本王就不知道你在想什么。”看起来似乎很闲的铠甲男懒洋洋地开口，“能跟本王站在同一高度，那是你的荣幸，可别给我搞错了。”

哼了一声将脸转开的女人冷笑起来：“还真是只有最古的王才说得出如此好笑的话呢，明明自己也是被逼得——”由于感受到比杀意还要刺骨的预感，她停住话头，转而又弯起唇角，“啊咧，最引以为豪的财宝连一件也拿不出来的你，现在又有什么威胁的资本呢？”

咧嘴露出歪斜的笑容，黄金的王者轻轻眯起赤红的眼瞳。“失去了魔术的魔女，也敢来和本王理论吗？这个世界还真是堕落到令人惊叹的地步了。”

因被刺到痛处的Caster一皱眉，正要开口；却因旁边一直未曾出声的高个男人低声的话住了嘴。

“小心，Caster，‘那个’要从那边过来了。”

略不忿地朝金闪闪的电灯泡投去怒视，她换上轻柔得近乎温情的口吻，回应自己的Master：“是，宗一郎大人。”

 

都怪那个小鬼，还有在一旁起哄的银发小魔头——红色眼睛的家伙都是些恶魔，绝对没错！

在心里埋怨着，她却不得不更专心地面对眼前的困境：从四面八方潮水般涌上的八足异兽样貌狰狞，仿佛无穷无尽地不断冲过来。虽然只要是稍微超出普通人的程度就能将其打退，却无法彻底地打退。所谓的无穷无尽也正是这个意思：被击退的敌人固然无法伤害到己方，可却会阴魂不散地反复出现。

啊啊，如果可以直接用范围型攻击清场就好了。虽然这么想着，却毫无办法；思及此她不由得愈发地诅咒起那几个发起这个游戏的小鬼来，什么该死的“勇敢者的游戏”，不如统统扔到冥府的最底层做王座下的垫石块好了！

为什么当时她要一时糊涂，被挑拨着赌气参与了进来呢，还把宗一郎大人牵扯进来，还遇上了那个最可厌的违规Servant一组——换个谁不好呢，如果是Saber的话或许现状就反而会好得多了吧，嘴硬的Archer说不定也会是不错的选择，就连Assassin那个没用的家伙，至少也能帮上一点点的忙，而不是像现在旁边的这一位，只是站着不动什么也不管不顾吧？

害得只能依靠宗一郎大人一个人的努力，逐个将那些接近的怪物打退，真是太过分了。

这么想着的她，并没有认真地想到此刻自己才是真正一点忙都帮不上的人，仅仅下意识地感觉怪物都不会靠近金发的英灵实在是太犯规了。至于说那恰是由于金色王者自带的威（hei）严（ni）加成，兴许由于厌烦，她根本就没有加以认真思考吧。

“到底，这种状况到底还要继续到什么时候啊？”苦闷的抱怨就这么自然地说了出来。

葛木宗一郎倒是毫不介意地答道：“等到游戏中的其他人有办法救我们的时候吧。”同时挥出一拳。

“竟然要指望那群小鬼……”Caster咬住了下唇，“还真是不甘心呢。”

 

“那就做点什么啊蠢货。”

再没有比这更刺耳，更不合时宜的发言了。女人瞪过去，仿佛这样就能在对方身上钉出两个血窟窿来。

“不过也是，前几轮就被封印了魔术技能的你，现在根本就是个废物嘛。”

握紧了拳，微微颤抖起来的魔女（暂时用不了魔术），一方面在内心高速诅咒了三万遍那个运气好到抽牌封印了她技能的远坂凛，另一方面反而露出了微笑：“那你又有什么高见呢，打不开小金库就什么用也派不上的英·雄·王？”

“杂种。本王跟你这种废柴岂可相提比论？”

“就没用的程度来说，你也没比我好上多少吧？”

“能够正视承认自己的弱点，尽管无用，却也不那么乏味了。”

“这句话我大约也可以原封不动地送还给你吧？”

……

就那样维持着背部彼此依靠，一致面对外来敌人的三人，就这样一点点地将进犯的怪兽打退，一遍又一遍。

虽然，真正在做这项工作的，仅仅是葛木宗一郎一人而已。

 

十五分钟后，当三人重新回到现实世界中的棋盘旁后，一时谁都没有说话。

询问了自己的道具加持功能还要过上三轮才能解封后，金色王者似乎很没兴致地掉头躺在客厅沙发上，翻起了最新一期的《少年Jump》，还说要是有谁敢在轮到他走棋之前打扰就要以死谢罪。

Caster除了立刻给一旁的葛木又倒水又扇风又捶肩（闪瞎众人）外，脸上一直挂着渗人微笑发出森森的冷笑，意味不明地盯着对面的远坂，让后者感到颇为不适的恶寒。

只有葛木的反应相当自然，又毋宁说是没什么反应——他戴着眼镜的平淡目光扫视了一圈，然后用有如开课宣读的口气说道：“那么，下一位吧。”

 

 

 

**【说明】**

借用/仿用设定：勇敢者的游戏，“尤曼吉/Jumanji”是一种类似于大富翁的棋类游戏，然而，和大富翁不同的是，“尤曼吉”的棋子能自动移动，当你走到其中一格时，这格描述的东西就会真实出现在你面前，而且游戏一经开始便不能结束，只有游戏结束才一切复原。玩家也可能进入尤曼吉的世界中去


	4. 选择

2014-06-22

**人物：久宇舞弥**

**关键字：平行世界**

**【选择】**

# 青少年设定，人类AU（所以大概有年龄bug），螃蟹岛背景，嗯那谁绝对OOC了我承认_(:з」∠)_

 

 

门外传来声响，听起来是谁随便踢了两脚，用力倒不重，更像是什么人路过随便抬脚蹭了蹭的程度。

当然不是猫咪，这座岛上并没有猫，而是某个和猫有那么一点点相似的人。

依然躺在床上的舞弥望着木头的天花板，既没有起身，也没有往门口望去。也是每天习惯了的事情了，所以她只是那么躺着没动，一面在脑海里比较着刚才的门响跟之前的细微区别，那点差距小得几乎可以直接忽略，但她还是愿意这么想想。

窗外传来几声清脆的鸟叫，她枕在枕头上的头轻轻一偏，瞅了瞅外面，天色还早，夏日的步伐早已到来，也就只有太阳尚未升起、地面上的暑气经过一夜的挥发消散的此刻还算得比较凉快。

从床榻上撑起身子，她收回目光，自己眨了眨眼，细长的两条腿摆到床下，由于够不着地板而悬空晃了两晃。轻松地跳下来，她深深吸了一口气，带着海水涩味的湿润空气并不令人讨厌。

是的，她并不讨厌现在这种状况。

 

拧开房门，通过因为没有窗户而显得昏暗的走廊，她来到起居室，因为听到里面的人正在说话而下意识地停住了脚步。

“老师，这么说也有点太过分了吧？”

“这也只是考虑到——”面向门口坐在餐桌旁，手里正捧着什么平装书的男人看到立在门口的她，话音戛然而止。

感到不解的对话者——马尾辫深肤色的少女转过头来，旋即笑了起来，虎牙也露了出来。“起来得真早呢，舞弥。来，吃点早餐吗？我带了新鲜的鳄梨过来。”

女孩先是摇摇头，看看少女的笑颜，又点了点头，声音低低地开口：“早上好。那个，切嗣呢？”

少女愣了片刻，笑容加深。“啊，你说凯利啊，一大早就不知道跑到哪里去了呢，”然后转向了身后的男人，“老师也是的，虽然男孩子多出去跑跑也不错，不过就这么一直放任不管真的好吗？以后凯利可是要继承你的工作和研究的吧？”

舞弥的视线在胡子拉碴的男人身上停顿片刻，然后迅速移开。

“那也要看那孩子自己的决定吧。”

男人只是无所谓地说着，语气稀松平常得就像谈论晚饭要吃什么一样。

 

舞弥不知道他们在讨论什么，但她直觉地知道这并不是适合自己过多了解或干涉的问题。所以她只是悄悄溜进座椅上，把早餐匆匆吃完就离开了座位。

说到底，她也只是被卫宫家收养的孩子，多嘴的小孩在哪里都不会讨人喜欢。她并不至于要讨人欢喜，但也没有必要特地地令人厌烦。所以她仅仅这样安静地生活着，没有什么存在感或许也没有多坏；但在有的时候也会带来些许麻烦，比如现在——

不引人注意地来到海边断崖上废弃的灯塔，悄无声息地摸到正躲在里面不知捣鼓什么的切嗣身后对她来说并不算什么难事，不过被突然出声的她吓得几乎叫嚷出来的男孩是否会对此表示赞赏，就完全是另一回事了。

“舞弥！跟你说过的吧，不要这样一声不出地冒出来啊！”鼓起腮帮子的少年似乎有很大的意见。

而她只是简单地嗯了一声，没有回答，既非肯定也非拒绝的含糊做法，带有小孩子特有的隐含狡猾。“你在做什么？”

忙乱地把什么藏到身后去的少年面色微微涨红起来。“不，不要告诉别人！只是顺手在这里试着做做看的，别想多了！”

女孩不置可否，换了个问题：“给夏蕾姐的？”观察着少年的神色，她又补充道，“还是给那位小姐的？”

不知是不是错觉，少年的脸涨得更红了。“别，别乱说啊！我怎么可能去做东西给爱丽啊——”

那么答案就清楚了。

女孩往后退了一步，歪头看看少年藏在后面，却明显因为手忙脚乱而显出了端倪的木制小船。她嘴角轻轻翘起了连自己都难以察觉的弧度：“嗯，我知道的。”又保证似的加了一句，“我不会说出去的。”

她不多嘴，从来都不会做惹人厌的孩子。

她知道的。

 

那一年她七岁，切嗣十一岁。

那只以孩子的水平而言算得上精致、可在一般人看来还是显得粗糙的木头小船，后来在艾因兹贝伦家的大宅子里摆了许多年，那位单纯烂漫的千金小姐在收到礼物时大约是非常欢喜的吧；而送出这样礼物的少年，也是十分开心的吧。

即使她并未亲眼所见，也还是知道的。

 

七年后，当切嗣终于决定离开与世隔绝的海岛，离开留居的父亲，去追随那位小姐的时候，她也不是没有看出迹象。轻装的青年在留下送别信关上房门后，意外地发现她就立在一旁的阴影里。

最后一次像个哥哥那样打招呼和道别，他突然觉得有点对不起这个一直安安静静不给自己添麻烦的妹妹来。

摸摸她的头顶，他遗憾地笑笑。“以后没法再叫你起床了。”

晦暗的走廊里已经有了少女模样的女孩仰起脸，乌黑的眼一眨也不眨。

“没关系的，我自己也能醒过来的。”

“那就好。”感到没话可说的他准备抬脚，却被轻轻扯了一下袖子。

女孩依旧望着他，过了一会儿才开口。

“父亲这边，我会照顾的。不用担心。”

“嗯。”

“多点笑。”

“在说什么呢——”

“为了那一位，多笑一笑吧。”

哥哥定住了一会儿，才反应过来似的拍拍她的头顶。“嗯。你才是呢，女孩子不多笑一笑可不好呢。”

舞弥看着他，没点头也没有摇头，只是极轻极轻地抿了抿嘴角。

“那么，我走了。”

“一路顺风。还有，”她少有地停顿了片刻，“无论何时，这里都是你的家。”

而对方只是摆了摆手。“啊，总不能刚出门就等着‘欢迎回来’这种话嘛。照顾好自己跟老头子，拜托你了。”

失去了重要的人的话，是无法真心诚意地笑出来的。

她没有说这样无用的话，多余的话。

她从来都知道的，那样讨人嫌的事情她才不会做。

所以她只是默默伫立在空无一人的走廊里，望着空荡荡的通道。

不会有谁回来的，这样的事情，她早就知道。

可即便如此，她还是会等下去，一直一直地等下去吧。

很久很久以前养父曾经说过的话仿佛回荡在她的耳畔：“那也要看那孩子自己的决定吧。”

那也是，她自己的决定。

仅此而已。

 

 

**FIN**


	5. 你与我相似

2014-06-23

**人物：赫拉克勒斯（+伊莉雅）**

**关键字：不哭的你和不笑的我**

**你与我相似**

# 看上去好像是童话AU的清明梦；不小心一展开又超时又超字数了_(:з」∠)_ 还是悲伤的吃设定之旅

 

 

森林里有可怕的巨人。

这么告诉伊莉雅的邻居家的小凛，摇着手指却藏不住坏笑意味的话当然是恶作剧，早就习惯了和对方斗智斗勇的伊莉雅用不了几秒就明白过来，扭开脸去不理她，心里却盘算起了什么时候要一探究竟的念头。

既能满足自己的好奇心，又能戳穿对方的谎话，何乐而不为呢？

更何况，早已过世的母亲，以前不也只是说过森林里有半神的灵魂徘徊，骑士的亡魂也会亲切地给迷路的孩子指引归家的方向。所以并没有什么好怕的。

于是偷偷捡了个父亲和哥哥都外出的日子，她悄悄地从后院的小径上溜出去，向着在大白天也静悄悄的森林进发。

 

没有，什么都没有。

除了高大的乔木，缠绕的藤蔓，在脚底下细碎的声响，阳光透过树叶投射下来的光斑，目之所及什么也没有。偶尔有动静和鸟鸣，可抬眼望去还是什么都没有。

就在小姑娘觉得差不多了，回去之后就可以以胜利者的姿态拆穿邻居家女孩的谎言时，她听到了别的什么声响。隆隆的、听起来会误以为是打雷的声音。

她下意识躲到了最近的树干后面，只露出两只红通通的眼睛巴望着，不知不觉屏住了呼吸。

比父亲还要高，不对，比村庄里的奇怪神父还要高得多的身影把头顶的日光都几乎要挡住了，投下一片黑影。两米，啊不对，三米，在心里慌乱地对比计算的她一个不小心，把扶着的树杈拗断了。

啪嚓一声，在空寂的森林里，有点清脆。

那个庞大的身躯转了过来，可谓狰狞的面孔上沟壑分布，有如岩块，深色的眼珠望了过来。

伊莉雅觉得自己的呼吸已经停止了，就那样怔怔地和“那个”对视着，连逃跑都做不到。

“——————”

那个好像说了什么，虽然看上去还是那副凶样子，却意外地并不会让她感到这是愤怒的咆哮。不知为何就明白到对方是要自己离开，愣了一会儿之后她开始往后退去，随即转身跑开了。

 

在金发的小个子骑士好心的指路下，她顺利地回到了家，多少仍然有点惊魂未定。

那个就是巨人吧。可为什么总觉得和听说的不太一样呢，但她不愿意把这件事告诉小凛——她才不想被嘲笑呢。

这是她一个人的秘密，谁也不告诉。

好吧，或许可以悄悄说给不会说话也不会泄密的人偶听。

最初的畏惧之心褪去之后，她又偷偷折返回过森林几次，有时候运气好，远远地看见拖着沉重的步子在林间仿佛巡视的巨人，有时候运气不好，谁也见不着。但她还是乐此不疲。

“伊莉雅，别再一个人去森林里玩了，女孩子那样做很危险的。”哥哥是这么劝告的。

“如果想玩的话，爸爸带你去镇里的市集去，好不好？”父亲也提出了颇有诱惑力的选项。

就连隔壁同龄的小凛也咯咯笑着说“你可别真的被巨人给抓走啦！”

但她还是忍不住悄悄潜入森林，洒满阳光的日子，阴天灰暗的日子，甚至是雪花已经开始零零散散飘落下来的冬日，也不肯安安稳稳地呆在家里。

 

那个人，说不定是中了什么恶毒女巫的诅咒吧。妈妈给她讲的童话书里不都是这么说的么？王子因为得罪了继母，被残忍地变成了怪兽；英雄由于藐视了女神，被所谓神罚贬作了异形。

只有爱的魔法才能把咒法解开，在那之后则是幸福快乐的未来。

童话书里都是这么说的。

女孩子总是有点爱做梦的，至少在那个年纪是这样的。伊莉雅也不是没有想象过，自己其实是流落到乡间的公主，总有一天会重新回到豪华美丽的城堡，服侍的女仆多得根本分不清谁是谁，天天想吃草莓黑巧克力蛋糕都能吃到——

不过也只是想想而已。

但这样的念想，不可避免地渗到了潜意识的梦境里，幻化成光怪陆离的虚幻：

像是小个子骑士跟巨人的神怪对战奇谭啦，青色的光和暗色的影，交错在林间，令人屏息；

像是巨人为了救护她而挡在奇怪的敌人前面，浑身被扎得像个刺猬似的却依然岿然不动的悲惨故事啦；

又或者，这回那个巨人终于真的有了那么点怪物的样子，怒吼着冲过来，却被拦在前面的哥哥狙击掉了的景象，也都出现过。

各种各样的，相关不相关的梦境接踵而至，好似没有尽头，而终于就连父亲也意识到了问题的严重性，擦着因噩梦尖叫惊醒的她汗湿了的额头，却只是抿着嘴没吱声。

次日早上父亲早早地起身，收拾了常年没用过的猎枪，带着哥哥去了森林。

临走前还敲敲她的小脑壳，说晚上会带猎到的山鸡回来一起煮汤吃。

结果到了晚上，谁也没有回来。

 

裹着厚厚的被子一直趴在窗口的女孩最终还是挡不住瞌睡的反复来袭，头一点一点地睡着。这一回，没再做关于巨人的噩梦。

出现在梦里的女孩就像镜子里自己的倒影，只是一点也不笑，翘起的嘴角也像冬天结在屋檐上的冰柱，冰冰凉凉的，一点也不让人喜欢。

“真是会给人添麻烦呢，你这个家伙。”

她只能不解地使劲眨眼，觉得自己梦还没醒。

“好歹有点自觉，呆在应该呆着的地方去，不要随便跑出来啊。”似乎是因为什么，语气突然气冲冲起来了的对方叉起了腰，一手指向她，“你这种没用又软弱的幻想，就给我滚到谁也看不见的地方去吧！”

那个与自己无比相似的女孩一挥手，从稀薄的空气中浮现出巨人身躯熟悉又有点陌生的感觉。

“Berserker，把那个废物给我赶走！”

她最后只隐约记得那个女孩接近歇斯底里的尖声叫嚷，还有逐渐逼近的黑影。

不逃的话，不赶快逃跑的话——

 

  1. **逃跑。一定，只是另一个噩梦。只要跑出去就好了——！**
  2. **可是……要跑到哪里去呢……？**



 

**分支1 - NE 日常归来**

逃跑。只要逃就好了。

放弃自己曾经抱有的好奇心，放弃自己曾经怀有的奇怪想法，只有一味地逃开就好了。

回到家里去，回到有最亲爱的家人那里去，即使隔壁住着让人生气的孩子，也还是想要回去。

再快一点，跑快一点——

没有注意到身后的追赶是何时消失的，她只是拼命地朝着一个方向狂奔，以小孩子所能用到的最高速度。

被什么绊了一下，她应声栽倒，脸也重重地蹭到了地面——虽然是雪面，软软的，却冰凉得令人打寒战。

慢慢地坐起身来，她用袖子擦了擦鼻子，觉得鼻腔有点发酸。可没等眼泪掉下来，就听到了虽然遥远却无法忽视的声音。正从远处大步跑过来的男人和少年因为慌张，样子有点滑稽。

看看后面，除了安静的树林便空无一物，又看看在雪地里艰难地奔跑过来的父兄，她噗嗤一声笑了出来。那个女孩的模样在她眼前倏忽一闪，又像风一样消失不见。

如果是那个女孩的话，一定不会笑的吧。

所以，伊莉雅和那个人，是不一样的，虽然她后来再也没有见过那个巨人，也还是得和小凛吵架，也还是得对父亲的懒散和哥哥的老好人说教——

但是，这就已经足够了。

 

 

**分支2 - TE 你与我相似**

腿脚好像已经麻痹了，根本迈不出步伐。而且，比起那个，她对面前的景象感到更加困惑。

“你，你到底是谁？巨人先生，又为什么会出现在这里？”

似乎是因为她说话的缘故，逼近了的巨人停止了步伐。而驱使巨人的女孩则似乎嫌恶地眯起了眼。

“回答啊，你到底，到底是谁啊？为什么会和我长得一样？回答啊！”

巨人伫立在两个女孩之间，一动也不动。那岩石般的面孔上什么表情也没有显露，即使是内心有什么所思，也无法在那样的脸容上显示出来吧。

“我没有义务回答你这张残缺物的问题。”扁起嘴的女孩转向巨人，“Berserker！你听不到我的命令吗？！”

“残缺……物……”她愣住了，半天反应不过来。

指挥巨人无功而返的女孩轻视地歪起唇角。“没错呢，不过是无用的幻想构筑成的假象，连伪物都算不上的残缺碎片，还是快点消失到我看不到的地方去吧！”

“骗人……的，吧……”

“切嗣那个混蛋，好多年前就已经死掉了。不过士郎啊，会变成我的玩偶来作为补偿，所以这也就当做一笔勾销好了。”明明笑着，猩红的眼里却看不出丝毫笑意的女孩吐出毫无温情的话语，“至于其他Master，就统统杀掉好了，反正都没什么用嘛。”

“——”张着嘴，却因为嘴唇颤抖说不出话来的她只能那样木然地望向酷似自己的对方。

“所以，你这样的废物，也快点给我消失吧。Berserker，再不动我可就要用令咒了哦！”

 

巨人，曾经在森林里见过无数次的巨人，似乎微微低头，望向面前的目标——与驱使自己的Master无比相似的女孩。

深色的眼瞳里似乎什么都收入了眼底，又似乎什么也没有映出。

如果是一般的女孩子的话，早就被吓得哭了起来吧；不过啊，她可是伊利雅斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦的一部分呢，最强的Servant的御主，并不会存有对弱者的怜悯心。

可是他呢，他自己又如何呢？被咒术禁锢住了理性的他，被当做狂暴之徒使役的他，妄谈这种问题岂不是显得有些可笑了吗？

作为Servant，所能做的，也只有遵从Master的命令而已。

巨斧落下，本来就不应具有实体的幻象灰飞烟灭，回归到本体——在他身后不远处，依然叉着腰不甚满意的女孩身上。

“Berserker，动作太磨磨蹭蹭了！对付那样的东西根本就不需要浪费那么多时间吧！”

气愤地挥舞着小小的拳头，女孩转身离开，绛紫的衣裙轻轻飘起。“走了！”

虽然毫无理由，但感觉得到对方是不愿意在自己面前显露表情——

回收了仅属于自己一人的幻梦，女孩究竟是会悲伤地微笑，还是恼火地咒骂。他都无从得知。

但或许，这位小小的Master，会如他所想的那样，露出像很久以前初次见面时的惆怅表情，渺远得几乎令人感到费解吧。

对于除了狂暴和愤怒以外再也无法表达感情的Servant而言，有这样的Master究竟是幸，还是不幸呢。这依旧不是能够轻易回答的问题。

迈开脚步，脚底的雪面深深地陷了下去，吱呀一片的嚓嚓声让人愈发感受到森林的静寂。

距离圣杯战争开始，还有一个月。

 

 

**FIN**


	6. 你的就是我的，我的还是我的

2014-06-25

**人物：间桐慎二（+间桐樱）**

**关键字：一人一半**

**你的就是我的，我的还是我的**

# 大概是口胡的原作向随笔，没什么意思的原作回顾（谁说这是洗白我就只能╮(╯_╰)╭了

 

 

他知道自己有个叔叔，但既然从记事起就从未见过，那么直接忽略不计大概是最直截了当的做法。

小的时候其实他有点害怕家里阴森森的角落，尤其是灯光找不到的走廊尽头，昏暗阴晦，好像还能听得到什么悉悉索索的细微声响。不过那也是很久以前的事情了，小孩儿嘛，谁能不怕黑呢。老是把不知事时候的糗事拿出来讲也未免太不通人情了。

他可是间桐家的大少爷，深山町里数一数二的豪华洋房的继承人，家里的地产随便说上一两处都足够引来不少艳羡，校园里女生追捧的偶像级人物，怎么可能会做这样无谓的自我烦恼？

又或者，只是烦恼的方面不太一样。

 

小时候，偌大的洋馆里，几乎一点人气也没有。

前来帮佣的佣人不到傍晚就会离开；不知会从哪个拐角出现的爷爷几乎从未正眼看过他，露出的眼白总让人感觉鬼气森森；身上总带着一股酒味的父亲在比较清醒时倒还挺可亲，可那种时候到底不多。

除此以外，巨大得好像根本摸不到尽头的洋馆里就只有他一个人了。

他是真不喜欢那种阴沉沉湿哒哒的感觉，凝重得几乎要把还不到楼梯扶手高的他压到窒息。

而这种直观感受的改变，源于发现了没上锁的书房。

那并不是一楼起居室旁边望得见外面草木的书房，而是二楼最靠里、平时不注意就会忽略掉的小房间。

在那里面，是常人无法得知的神秘。

要看懂如同天书一般的书籍，对还不到学龄的孩子来说自然太过不切实际，但他还是忍不住一页页地翻过去，为了尚无法知晓仍不能领回的神奇而感到战栗。

——总有一天，总有一天，这些都将成为他的所有物。

仅仅是这个念头，就足以令年幼的他自觉不同。

没错，作为间桐家唯一的子嗣，那不是理所当然的吗。

 

再后来，安静的洋馆里新来了别的什么人。

看上去就不太机灵，只会怯生生地跟在父亲身后，迈出一步也要四下张望才肯踏实的小女孩。完全不是他会产生好感的类型，反而是会很容易就感到厌烦的对象。

“这个，以后就是你的妹妹了。”兴许是那样的表情不自觉地显露了出来吧，然后就被这样告诫道。

他漫不经心地点头，斜眼乜向那个女孩子。两边扎着小辫子，始终躲在后面没有抬眼的她到底没有接触他的目光。

事情并没有什么不同，他照旧溜到小小的书房里，试图理解那令人费解的符号和咒文，也难免会出现烦躁的情绪，可一跟那个连吃饭都会颤巍巍把饭匙打翻的丫头比起来，无名的自负就会浮上心头。

——没什么好担心的，只不过还需要些时日罢了。以他的聪明才智，又能有什么解不开的谜题呢。

他既没有问父亲，更没有咨询祖父；这是他一个人的课题，总归要一个人解决。

被这样的自满驱使着，他都不由自主地同情起那个被寄送过来的女孩子来了。这样愚笨无用的人，不论是留在本来的家里，还是来到间桐家，都一样只会笨拙地给周围的人添麻烦吧，连笑一笑都不会的家伙，也未免太可怜了吧。

被混杂了轻视的怜悯蒙蔽了视线，他没有想起来，刚到家中时的妹妹，其实是笑过的。

 

因为根本没有存在的价值，因为是值得可怜的对象，所以他并不吝啬所谓的好心行为。

佣人做多了的芹菜倒是很可以分一大半给她，至于烤的刚刚好的牛扒就还是算了。女孩子吃太多可是会发胖的呢，这可是为了她好呀。毫不客气地把属于自己的饭菜吞咽下去时，他会如此自我辩解着。

兴许和新近结识了的白痴朋友有关，他也受到了愚蠢的影响，问出了毫无意义可言的问题。

“欸，樱，以后长大了的话，有什么想做的事情吗？”

说完之后就有点后悔，可既然已经说了出来也就没办法了。反正他倒也不在乎。

发色和瞳色都染上了暗淡的薰衣草紫的女孩一动也没动，从他这边看得到她的侧脸，好像雕塑一样毫无反应。

“我给你说话呢，这种态度也稍微——”没说到一半，却得到了没想到的回答。

女孩仅仅动了动嘴唇，连眼睛都没有眨一下。“……不知道。”

“哈啊，喂，你也稍微给我想一想再回答啊，你是笨蛋吗？”

“爷爷就是这么说的。”

他想了半天才反应过来：女孩说的是爷爷会责骂她不够聪明的事情。不过这也难怪嘛，跟他比起来，不爱说话又一脸阴沉样的妹妹会被训也是难免的事情。

 

“我啊，以后会去周游世界哦。把整个世界都收入眼底。”他用眼角瞄了瞄女孩，她依旧没有反应。“变得比谁都厉害，让爷爷看见了都要被吓到！”

“到了那个时候啊，这个房子你可以照样住着没关系啦，不过可不要乱花钱随便折腾哦！我回来了以后还是要还给我的哦！听懂了没有？”

“喂，我说你就不能应一声吗？又不是聋掉了，就是这样才一个朋友都没有的啊，真是要不要这么迟钝啊你这个笨丫头！”

他停了下来。面前的妹妹似乎是在直视着他，可那对眼神沉沉的眸子又好像径直穿透了他。

莫名地，他感到一阵心悸。将这毫无道理可言的念头抛开，他觉得自己又被那种愉快得令人轻飘飘的感觉包裹了起来——

是啊，看他是多么慷慨，多么友善。哪怕祖父父亲都作古以后，他也会善待这个毫无血缘关系的女孩子，就好像她真的是自己的亲生妹妹一样。

这个世界将属于他；而他，甚至愿意爽快地将它与这个傻乎乎的小妹妹分享一番。

你知道的，明白自己比别的什么人要好，而又能够和和气气地对待对方，那感觉并不糟。

而对他而言，这种优越感简直比饭后的白巧克力点心还要甜。

 

本来他可以一直抱持着这样的自得想法和愉快心情，在注定是他的财产的洋馆里和不多的家人好好相处的

——要是那天他没有看到那一幕的话。

平时总是用讥笑、怜悯目光看着的妹妹，其实才是神秘的真正继承者。

比小蛋糕还要甜的轻快心情被一点点蚕食干净，到底谁才是傻瓜呢，到底谁才在做梦呢，到底谁才是真正值得同情接受可怜的呢？

“开什么——玩笑！”

全部的，所有的，一切的——都应该是他的，当然应该是他的，本来也都是他的

——这个半路冒出来的家伙，到底算是什么呢？

什么都不是，什么都不算的家伙，明明就连那样的存在，都只应该只能依附于自己才对

——没错，本来就都是他的而已。

空荡昏暗的洋馆里，他咧开嘴笑了起来。

——对啊，本来这一切，都是他一个人的嘛。

 

 

**FIN**


	7. 无解的证明题

2014-06-26

**人物：闪恩（+神父）**

**关键字：存在证明**

**无解的证明题**

# 平行世界设定；嗯，绝对OOC了_(:з)∠)_

 

 

他咬着笔头，脚搭在课桌边上，椅子危险地后仰，一前一后地晃悠，却始终没有倒栽下去。

画着各种三角形辅助线还有凌乱的字母符号的黑板被笼罩在斜映进来的夕照里，反光的部分亮闪闪的，上面的字也好，图形也好，都被淹没在那一小块明亮的黄白色光芒里头。

安静的教室里只听得到一个声音，那就是他的椅子腿在地面上摩擦蹭出的声响，轻微却无法完全忽视，富有节奏地一下，一下，又一下。

“不快点做完的话，言峰老师可是会让你一直留堂到半夜的哦。”

他似乎听见友人这么抱怨着，语气里还带了点不易察觉的幸灾乐祸。

把笔取下来扔回桌面，铅笔在纸面上骨碌碌滚过去，直到笔尖碰到参考书才慢慢停了下来，还兀自摇晃了一会儿。“切，那个老男人，实在麻烦。”

友人好像轻声地笑了起来。“要是被他听到的话，就等着再多加三倍的家庭作业和模拟试卷吧。”

他哼了一声：“算了，那种东西再来三十倍也难不倒我。”

友人只是咯咯笑着，没有答话。

 

不错，这种程度的课程本来就难不倒他。真想要做的话，学年第一也好统考头名也好，都不是什么困难的事情。

对他来说，到底有什么是真正难的呢？倒不如说，想要真正找一件困难的事情，反倒比较难以实现吧。

放到一般人身上会被认为是妄自尊大的傲慢，可于他而言，却相当于是无可指摘的自负而已。自然，那些不论是谁都要诋毁一番的庸人之言，无视也罢。

可这一切又到底有多少意思呢？证明了ABC全等于DEF，证明了EF=BD，证明了JPSB是平行四边形又能如何呢？

“你又在想奇怪的事情了呢。”

友人以陈述的语气淡淡说道。他没有反驳，也觉得没有那个必要。

因为本来就是如此。这个世界即使可以简化为种种的几何图形，可说到底毕竟并非简单的组合排列，在那些看似繁复实则简单的边框符号后面的东西，实质的东西，并不是通过这条边等同于那条边，所以那条边和目标的边相同这样的方式可以简单得到的。

而却有那么多人以为这便是真理，这便是世间一切的真相，还依次为职业孜孜不倦地诱导下一代心智尚未完善的小鬼步入这样的歧途，想想看还真是颇为荒谬。

“别擅自把自己给划离开来啊，明明自己也是这样的小鬼而已。”

他眯了眯眼睛：“哦，我可跟那种小鬼完全不同啊，吾友。”

他的友人这回没有笑，空气里似乎传来轻轻的叹息，但他情愿相信这只是自己的错觉。

 

教室门被徐徐拉开，门框和门板摩擦发出熟悉的声响。缓慢沉重的足音渐近，他没有抬头，也没有望过去。

“吉尔伽美什同学，安排你完成的课堂作业……”

深沉的声音响起，在寂静的课室里给人隆隆雷声的假象。班导兼数学教师言峰绮礼似乎是随意地低头看着他，还有课桌上摊开的习题簿。

嗤了一声的男学生索性双手枕住后脑，依旧不抬眼望向老师，视线投向了窗外。田径部的队员正在操场上跑步，染上了橙红色的霞光，远远看着就像燃烧了起来一般。

他没吱声，以沉默作为无声的抗议。

面色凝重的教师将视线从空白的练习簿上收回，看看学生，又看了看学生后面的课桌。

“没有朋友，对常人而言，确实是件令人痛苦的事情。”他好像扯远了话题，却引来了学生条件反射般的怒视。“那么，对于你来说，也是一样的吧。”

男学生的眼睛危险地眯了起来，审视地盯着自己的老师，却还是没有发言。

“关于恩奇都同学的事情，我们都很遗憾。你和他，很要好的吧？”

从刚才起一直显出游刃有余的懒散姿态的学生，头一次僵硬了片刻，旋即恢复了正常，本就翘起的椅腿，翘得更高了。但他的椅背碰到了后面的课桌，那上面的陶瓷小花瓶随之摇摆了一下，跟桌面碰擦发出了一声闷响。

 

“花，也要谢了呢。”似乎是在惋惜什么，教师走到了后面的桌旁，注视着那上面花瓶里已放了数日的百合，花瓣的边缘已经开始发黄卷曲，露出枯萎的迹象。“正如人的生命，终究会迎来终亡——”

他的话被尖锐的拖拉声打断。一直坐着的男学生猛地站起身来，铁制的椅子在地面上拖出刺耳的响动。言峰饶有兴味地看着站起来后还是比自己矮了一头的学生，没有出声。

“不需要你在这里指手画脚。”学生这样一字一顿地说着，眼睛就像要把对方钉在地板上一样死死盯着面前的人。“吾友就在这里，当着面说这种话，你也太自以为是了吧。”

“哦，‘在这里’？”教师像是被逗笑了，语气里带上了幽默的调子，“究竟是在哪里呢，在这即将凋谢的花里，在这空荡无人的座位上，还是说，”他死水一般沉寂的眼睛直视正怒瞪着自己的学生，“你要说他无处不在？”

“哼，无处不在又有何不可？”学生抱起了双臂——那双毫无波澜的眼神让他觉得有点不快，就好像注视着死亡本身一样的不快。

“无处不在换句话说也正是并不存在。不，我知道你要反驳，可是看吧，空气并非真正的无处不在，在这世上也是有着绝对真空的。真正被冠以无处不在名号的，是曾经的以太。”他戏剧性地停顿了一下，观察着对方的表情，“而那个东西，早已被证明只是虚妄。”

 

“个例狡辩而已。”似乎是突然厌倦了这种无谓的辩论，学生坐回了原位，捡起铅笔开始匆匆填上练习题的解答过程。“无聊。完成了这些我就可以回去了对吧？”他没有抬头地问道。

“啊，是的。”似乎也因这突如其来的中止感到有点沮丧，教师的回应有点心不在焉。“关于这个问题——”

“关于这个问题，我没兴趣再跟你讨论。”学生低着头一路潦草地写着，口气很有些不耐烦的意思，“吾友的存在就由我来证明，这种理所当然的事情没有跟你商量的需要。”

本来已打算迈步离开的教师听到后一句话时稍微顿了一下，脸上浮现出微妙的笑意。

“那还真是令人期待啊。”留下这样意味不明的话语后，教师如来时那样离开了。

空荡荡的课室里，暖橙色的晚照间，只有学生一人独自伏在桌前，撰写着没有意义的证明题。

 

 

**FIN**


	8. 利用关系

2014-06-27

**人物：兰斯洛特（+间桐雁夜）**

**关键字：没有他你会看着我吗**

**利用关系**

# 原作背景的口胡向随笔；主次颠倒_(:з)∠)_ 完全不是CP

 

 

间桐雁夜本来就算不上魔术师。

半吊子的参赛者，虽然把性命都赌了进去也无法改变这一事实，就像这个世界并不会因为什么人特别努力就格外好心肠地加以眷顾——如果单凭努力就有用的话，也就不会有那么多对于不公平的指责了。

但不管怎么说，这都是他自己选择的道路，明知道结果还要跳进去，也只能一个人负责。

谁也怨不得。

 

疼痛、绝望混杂着不知名的恐惧在胸间盘根交错，即使召唤出了被不祥笼罩的强力从者，他还是无法稍微平静一点。

默默地承受着痛苦的女孩有着肖似深爱女性的面容，却似乎连如何微笑都已经忘却；潜伏在洋馆暗处的老头子，大约正看着他们悲惨苦痛的模样发出森森的窃笑吧；拒绝回答拒绝这种现实的小凛和她的母亲，即使在安全的地方等候，却也一样地焦虑吧；还有——

明明看到了这一切却无动于衷，维持着那副虚伪的良好仪态的男人。

罪魁祸首。自然而然地就会如此认为，连片刻的犹疑都不曾出现。

没错呢，让小樱陷入了这种境地，让明明是最亲密的妻女遭受如此的别离，却依然毫不在意地参与着圣杯战争的那个男人，那种自以为是的样子着实可恨得让人想要撕裂。

彻底地，完全地，统统撕碎。

 

御主和从者之间相连的并不仅限于魔力，还有更多的，比如心绪，又如情感。

如果身上的剧痛不是那样把几乎所有感知都夺去了的话，或许他会稍微思考一下：究竟是自己的恨意也连接传递给了黑色铠甲的骑士呢，还是Berserker那无法抑制的狂怒透过联系而反过来加速了自己的迷失。

但是很遗憾，现在的他眼里只有一个目标，又毋宁说是两个

——击败远坂时臣，赢得圣杯。

在仿佛黑雾般的漩涡里愈陷愈深，他几乎都要忘记了，所谓的圣杯战争，并不是什么一对一的公平对决。除了那个誓言要打败的对手外，还有那么多其他的敌人。

而无视了这一点的他，只能以歇斯底里般的恨意，驱使着不祥的骑士去追击那个视野中的敌人。

对他来说，从者，就只是从者而已。

由于大量消耗魔力而会令自己愈发痛苦的从者，用来嘲笑击溃最痛恨同时也是最羡慕的男人的协力。

仅此而已。

 

那个老头似乎提到过的吧，圣遗物原属的主人。

但是他好像已经不太想得起来了，只隐约记得是个熟悉的人名，会在浪漫小说或是诗歌里出现的角色，多情又苦恼的忧郁男人。

最初听说的时候甚至忍不住在心里苦笑起来：要召唤的这个家伙，还真是和自己有够同病相怜的。当然了，那种能够被当做传说流传下来的人物，肯定不是他这样的普通人能够相提并论的。

但还是会有那么一点点的，对同类般的亲近。

——直到，狂暴化的咒文被加进了召唤仪式之中。单单是灵体的具现化就令身体感到难以言喻的苦楚，先前曾稍微抱持的些许期待也被那样萦绕不散仿若鬼气的黑雾所驱散。

啊啊，没错啊，就像现在的自己一样，这家伙也变成了这副模样了。

再绮丽的罗曼史，到了现在也就只剩下了无尽的怨愤和绝望吧。他想大笑，却只咳出一大口血来，里面混着不知道是什么的残余渣滓。

铠甲一动也不动，旋即消失了踪迹。

没错，无谓的实体化毫无意义，只会没用地浪费魔力。

这个与自己完全不同却又有那么一些相似的亡灵，只是用来实现那个愿望的东西而已。

 

战斗时隐匿在阴暗的小巷之中，他听得见自己的从者发出凄厉的长啸。那究竟是哭还是笑呢，他想应该是后者。就像他有时压抑不住的狂笑，正如垂死的自嘲。

如此相近的一幕只能让人感到不适，说是同类相斥或许也没有太大差错。

倘若不是为了击倒那个人，倘若不是为了拯救某个人，想必这样的日子他是一刻也坚持不下去的吧。

可是，战斗还在继续，只要圣杯还没有到手，只要那个人还没有被他亲手打败

——他就无法停止。

“为我带来胜利吧，Berserker”

 

 

**FIN**


	9. 所谓胜负

2014-06-28

**人物：远坂凛+间桐樱+藤村大河+……（伪全员）**

**关键字：一决胜负**

**所谓胜负**

# 仿FHA无厘头日常欢乐吐槽向片段；我已经不想去思考OOC的问题了_(:з」∠)_

 

“我回来了。”

玄关安安静静，空空荡荡的，除了自己以外谁也没在；更别提什么友好的欢迎词了。

脱下鞋子，换上室内的便鞋，再提起装满了补充的食材和日用品的塑料袋，卫宫士郎还是忍不住叹气出声。

“真是的，难道又都跑出去了吗，明明出门之前都还在的啊。”这么抱怨着，他往起居室走去。要不是远坂说晚上要过来一起吃饭，也用不着这么麻烦地特意去采购——

“啊，士郎你回来了。”没有仪态可言地趴在炕桌旁边的是毫无教师威严的监护人（蹭饭者），那对亮闪闪的眼睛总觉得看着就很可疑。

“喂，藤姐你不要一来就——”在迈进门口的同时发出牢骚，他却没来得及说完，便感觉到了某种不祥的气氛，下意识住了嘴。许是之前的锻炼和战斗带来的直觉吧，尽管尚未明白具体状况，神经还是在第一时间绷紧了起来。

乍一看，起居室里与平常并无二异。端着茶杯正在拿取铜锣烧的Saber面容宁静，仿佛在享用最普通的下午茶；在另一侧俯首阅读小说的Rider一动不动，似乎已经完全沉浸在了故事当中；之前已经看到的藤姐正发出奇怪的声音，噼里啪啦地给电视换着台。不过是最日常不过的景象罢了——

前言收回。从厨房那边传来的仿佛自带声效的火光噼啪声是怎么回事啊？！

“樱？远坂？你们在干什么？”

 

已经系好围裙的学妹一愣，慌乱地摇起了头匆忙摆着手：“学，学长，没什么！什么也不用担心！”

她旁边的学院偶像则微妙地朝这边瞥了一眼，随即扭头哼了一声。“不是什么需要卫宫同学你紧张的事情呢，就当什么也没看见好了。”

“说什么话呢。这里可是我家，说什么不用我操心的事算是什么意思啊。”一面将买回的东西一样样取出来，少年皱起了眉头，“说起来，远坂你到的还真早啊。”

似乎是露出了坏笑一样的表情，远坂家的大小姐神情微妙地看看对方，又看了看旁边的少女。“啊啊，只不过是个人兴趣罢了。”

不明所以。不过鉴于以前就经常发生这种事，所以还是不说为妙。把豆腐放在流理台上，他歪着头看看堵在厨房里的两名少女。

“那个——”

似乎是看出了他想要说什么，紫发的少女先开了口，只是语气有点慌张。“啊，学长，今天的晚饭——”

“——就不用你来做了。”双手叉腰的黑发少女眯着眼，微微笑着接下去。

“哈啊？！”

不，这已经有点超出理解范畴了。

“虽然说轮流做饭什么的也不是没有试过，可这回是远坂你来做客哦，亲自下厨没关系吗？还有樱，平时每天的早饭都麻烦你，已经很——”

没来得及等他说完，他就被推推搡搡地挤出了厨房圣地。满脸不耐烦的远坂看上去很没好气，说不定下一步就要顺利变身暴躁狂了；一旁的樱也毫无劝阻的意味，仔细看的话还有些坚定的意味。

不明所以也不明所以然的少年只得莫名其妙地返回起居室，即便回头张望也看不出究竟。

“士郎，怎么了吗？”把桌上最后一枚铜锣烧也解决完毕的Saber喝下一口茶，神情泰然地发问。

少年挠了挠后脑勺。“不，也没什么。”他又扭过头去看看厨房里那两人的背影。“只是不太明白，远坂跟樱到底在搞什么鬼啊。Saber你知道些什么吗？”

金发的剑士用沉静的碧绿眼眸望过来，一眨也不眨。

“就我所知，凛和樱她们，是打算争夺卫宫宅的支配权吧。”

啊，原来如此吗，这么一说倒也讲得过去——

“等一下，争夺支配权是什么意思啊？！”

 

“就是字面上的意思啊。”冷不防的，方才一直在旁边一下下翘着腿的藤姐插嘴进来。“大概是想要通过厨艺上的比拼，来看看谁更有资格成为这里真正有话事权的人吧。”

“喂，藤姐，这样的状况也未免太奇怪了吧？你也不说点什么吗？”少年感到有点头痛。

“诶，为什么要说什么？”藤村大河一脸无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，“在这个简直是天堂一样，美味的饭菜会自动跑出来的地方，要成为老大的话，怎么也要有拿得出手的手艺嘛。不过我对小樱是完全放心的啦~”

“没有人问你这方面的意见啊！”

“凛擅长的中华料理，由于平时很少吃到，所以我也很期待。”

“怎么连Saber你也——！”感到孤立无援的少年转向了在房间另一侧一直不曾开口的Rider，“Rider你也说句话啊。”

长发的戴眼镜女性举起一只手，连眼都没有从书本上抬起来。“这件事上，我站在樱这边。别的没有异议。”

“我说你们啊——”

似乎是嫌状况还不够乱，厨房那边也似乎传来了令人不寒而栗的斗气。如果能够转化成可见的雾霭或是光线的话，大概在起居室的他们早就被那样刺眼灼热的温度烤焦了吧。不过仔细想想看，在洋风料理上已完全超越了自己的樱，还有拿手的是不常品尝的异国风味的远坂，真要比拼起厨艺来还真是多少令人有点期待——

糟糕，身为料理爱好者的心已经开始有点躁动起来呢。

不对，这种时候应该担心的不应该是这个方面吧——

 

至于后来，那顿晚饭超常规的豪华度跟分量，在很长一段时间里都成为暂居卫宫宅的诸人谈起来就会“啊啊”地感叹起来的话题。

不过啊，最后的赢家据说却是自带女仆不期造访的艾因兹贝伦家小姐，理由大概是那最后作为秘密武器祭出的超乎想象的甜美糕点吧——女孩子对甜点这种东西总是缺乏抵抗力的。

而且虽然说是赢家，其实也是始终无法得到全员认可的说法；所以就当成小小的趣谈就好了吧。

毕竟，就连这位所谓的赢家，也会一个飞扑上身，吵吵着说还是士郎做的饭菜最好吃嘛。

 

（“不，毕竟那些东西也不是她自己做的。会这么说也无可厚非……”不愿透露姓名的黑发双马尾少女如此叹息道。

“但果然还是觉得，有点不甘心呢……”不愿暴露真名的紫发少女垂首，如此发表评论。）

 

**FIN**


	10. 千面·无面

2014-06-30

**人物：哈桑·萨巴赫**

**关键字：空虚**

**千面·无面**

# 口胡向的片段，好像又把设定给吃掉了，还糟心地超时了_(:з)∠)_

 

 

她停止了哭泣，把先前捂着脸的手拿开。方才还在简陋狭小的牢房单间里回荡的啜泣呜咽仅留下些许回音，也很快飘散消失，被从高处窗口传进来的呜呜风声盖住了。

这稚气十足的孩子睁着明亮的黑眼睛，打量起四周来。四四方方的囚室似乎是专门为了给关押其中的犯人造成压迫感，如果是成人的话兴许连舒展腿脚地平躺下来都难以做到。面向圣城方向的墙壁顶端开了一道狭窄的窗口，不论从其高度还是大小而言，都不是能够当成合理脱身途径的存在。

当然，这样的结论仅对一般人适用，对于继承了非凡名号的哈桑·萨巴赫来说，却未必是真理。

她，现在又毋宁说是他，微微眯起了双眼，度量着从地面到窗口的高度，还有期间墙壁上可以借力的墙面缝隙。除此以外，塔增和长袍也都可以结做绳索加以利用。

山中老人，并没有陷入绝境。

 

似乎有一个声音语气冷淡刻薄地开了口：

“比起现在就开始沾沾自喜，先逃出去再感谢真主如何？”

另一个嘎嘎笑起来的声音更显苍老：“安拉在上，吾等自然可以安然脱险。”

从脑后产生的第三个声音像是遮掩不住自满得意，有种高高在上的优越感觉。“不错，真主的敌人们太低估吾等的能力了，这也是他们咎由自取。”

先前第一个发话的声音似乎有些生气，尖利得像在空气里投出了匕首。

“在那之前，不是更应该先自行检讨忏悔吗，在任务完成前便暴露被捕，委实算是身为山中老人的耻辱了。”

这番话如掷入水池的石子，激起了各式的涟漪和反对。

“若是没有接应人的失误，也不致于变成这种境况。”

“一味自责又有何益处，此时不是更应集中精力于如何逃出不辱使命吗？”

“说的好像和自己毫无关系似的，是不是有些太自以为是了啊。”

恶意，敌意，怀疑，嘲笑，讽刺，纷复的噪声如沙丘般愈堆愈高，几乎可以无形地将狭窄的囚室填满窒息。

——“都安静下来吧。”

一个先前不曾说话的年迈声音如此道。

——“作为哈桑·萨巴赫，却如孩童般争执不休，难道不觉得羞愧吗。”

并非疑问，而是肯定的陈述话语，让一时的喧嚣顿时沉寂片刻。

 

但也仅仅是片刻而已。

不知是谁悄悄嘟囔了一句，“难道他还以为自己可以倚老卖老吗”。短暂的寂静再度被嗡嗡的话音所占领，虽说再没有之前的尖锐对立，却也愈发响亮起来。

任由头脑中的争论继续，他背对着看守可能望过来的方向，将编织的绳索拉紧，小心翼翼地不让这手里的活计因这纷杂的对话而受到影响。倒也不算多困难的事情，毕竟，这样的事从小就已经习惯了。

年幼时的他身体并不强健，即使在年纪相仿的孩子里，也只能算是体弱的类型，甚至没少因此遭到孩子特有的排挤和嘲讽。

可这样的事实并不能阻止他对那个传说的向往。

山中老人，无名无姓，世世代代只继承着同一个名姓的刺客。潜伏于黑夜之中，与死神共舞的暗杀者，将真主的旨意传达给信徒，最为神秘又最令人敬畏的存在。

仍是孩子的他是如此地憧憬着那样的传说。

即使锻炼了身体依然不够，一定要找寻到足以脱颖而出的技能才行。或许是这样的潜意识作祟，他一刻不停地观察着，理解着，学习着，下意识地模仿着——

商人的狡猾，勇士的豪迈，学者的谨慎，施毒者的诈术，语言家的欺骗，暗杀者的隐蔽，加之孩童的烂漫，少女的腼腆，长者的睿智……

在不知不觉的模仿中，他似乎也分裂成了无数个面目截然不同的存在，每一张面孔都有最适应应对的场景，每一个身份也都有显而易见的弱点

——但是，作为这许多面目的统一体，只要随着境况的变化选取最合适的面孔，就可以最轻松地将行迹隐于人群，如沙砾消失在大漠之中，再也无法寻觅出一丝踪迹。

这大约是，对于暗杀者而言，所能拥有的最完美技能了。因此，他最终如儿时梦想的那样，成为了哈桑·萨巴赫，也是理所当然的结果吧。

 

但是，真正实现了愿望的他，却开始感到了某种微妙的违和感。

最初的时候仅仅是像鞋里落进了一两粒沙石，略微有点咯脚，可生着老茧的脚底板也不怎么会感觉到特别的不适。可就像这当时半无意半有心培养起来的能力一样，慢慢的，那种不合拍的触觉愈发明显起来，变得无法轻易忽略。

那么多的面孔，到底哪一张才是他本来的面目呢？

不过是纯粹的哲学问题，却无法通过高声祝祷和自省轻易得到答案。

而随着时光的推移，这样无意义也无答案的问题，扎的根也更加深入，即使此时想要拔起，也很难成功了。

在本体安全时便彼此争辩起来的各种面孔，在遇到危险时依然能够默契老实地相互支持，可关乎那个根本的问题，却始终无法得到解答。

即使在此刻，趁着看守走到囚牢那头的时机，敏捷地攀爬上墙面，把绳索套在窗边的栏杆上，再用力扯牢，凭借那个迅速地把自己拉到窗前，一缩身子翻了出去——即使在此刻，他依然无法得知自己的真实面孔，到底如何。

当然，这也不是思考这种事情的好时候。

飞身落地时扬起的尘土让他扬起衣袖挡住面孔，四下张望片刻便径直往右侧的马厩跑去，解下缰绳跨上马背的动作一气呵成。

毕竟，这可是事关生死的事情嘛。

一面策马狂奔，一面回头透过那飞扬的黄沙望向身后，他知道自己将会脱险，也知道自己的道路还很长，就像眼前延伸到无尽地平线一般的漫长。

在如此悠长的道路上，终有一天，他是能够找寻到那个问题的答案的吧。

 

 

**FIN**

**注释：**

圣城，指麦加

塔增：指阿拉伯人所缠的头巾


	11. 奇迹的定义

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时写完之后发现和一个姑娘撞梗了，而且因为年代久远有点记混了FP原作，所以仅在此做自存

2014-07-01

**人物：珀尔修斯**

**关键字：第三次奇迹**

**奇迹的定义**

# FP背景，采用希腊神话原设（蘑菇FHA里那个设定太超展开了我不想碰OTL），反正继续口胡的随笔片段

 

时钟的滴答声被盖在各种医疗测试仪器的响声下面，但仔细听还是能辨识得出来。单人病房里并没有那么浓烈的消毒水味道，却依然可以嗅到些许刺激鼻腔的气息。

不过既然是医院，那么这种事情自然也是理所当然。

他坐在病床前的椅子上，双手十指交叠放在膝上，由于注视着病榻上的人而微微弓起了背。

说是注视，或许也不确切。他不也用眼角瞥见了逐渐泛起浓厚的夜色吗，不也在护士前来查看时侧头露出了微笑吗。

但他的视线确实不曾离开过病床上的病人。

惨白得令人联想到不祥的床单和被面在昏暗起来的天色里变成了灰白色，黯淡而模糊。而那随着呼吸产生的轻微起伏，细微得如果不是认真看着，一不小心就会忽视。

那也是这个人留存世间的唯一证明，仅余的生命迹象。

 

人在面对单调无趣事物的时候，总会不经意地走神。这也实属常理。

坐在床前像是看护又仿佛在守卫着什么的他就那么一直坐着，既没有起身开灯，也没有改变坐姿，就那样任由夜幕降临，将病房笼罩在一片迷蒙的暗淡之中。玻璃窗外的灯光投射进来，打出或明或暗的光点。

他并没有强迫自己的意识集中于某一点，那么，回想起悠久岁月前的故事，倒也没有什么值得指摘的吧。

当时的他不过是名不见经传的小人物，尽管一心想要成就一番事业，却苦于无法实现。每日每日苦恼着的少年终于听说在遥远海岛上海妖三姊妹的传说，只要直视就会变作石像的恐怖传闻，只会让少年气性的他愈发情绪高涨。

智慧女神雅典娜赠送的青铜盾牌，赫尔墨斯赐予的隐形盔，比风还要迅疾的飞行靴，比神剑还要锋利的匕首，接受了诸神如此的加护和祝愿，他还有什么好畏惧的呢。

所以后世所说的斩杀蛇发女妖美杜莎的功绩也好，奇迹也罢，不过是来自于神迹的必然结果吧。

比起那个，说不定倒是眼下这个所谓的仪式更为接近奇迹的概念

——以人类的能力，跨越时空将早已湮灭在时间长河中的传说和神秘召唤到现界并加以驱使，用以实现那超乎想象的根源所在。

虽然仔细想会觉得是带了欺诈性质的小把戏，可是能够将把戏玩弄到这种程度，也不得不令人感到惊叹。

如此超乎自然、纯粹基于人类所为的魔术，或许确实可以算作所谓的奇迹吧。

 

他叹了一口气。收回视线，低头看向自己的双手，他几乎看不出时光在上面留下的印记

——圣杯总会将处于巅峰状态的英灵召唤至人间，而他最英雄的事迹，自然发生在十几岁时夺取了女妖头颅的时段。

茧子尚未变硬，伤痕也仍没来得及布满手掌，这样的双手骨节明显手指修长，干干净净得似乎不曾沾染任何鲜血。

但他知道这不过是错觉，就像他本人一样，这双看似无辜的手，也早已沾满了血迹。

为了那将要实现的第三个奇迹，为了只有万能的许愿机才能实现的唯一愿望，即使沾污即使堕落，也有要用这对手完成的事情。

这也是他身为从者，仅余的心愿而已。

 

 

**FIN**

**Miracle/奇迹**

1.  A  miracle  is a wonderful and surprising event that is believed to be caused by God. 上帝创造的奇迹

2.  A  miracle  drug or product does something that was thought almost impossible. 神奇的

1. If you say that a good event is a miracle, you mean that it is very surprising and unexpected. 奇迹

——《柯林斯英汉双解大词典》


	12. 凋花~ Flowers Without Tomorrow ~

2014-07-02

**人物：卡莲·奥尔黛西亚（+希耶尔）**

**关键字：病入膏肓**

**凋花~ Flowers Without Tomorrow ~**

# 口胡得自己都无法直视，我终于把月姬拉进来了哦耶！（背景大概是月姬读本）

然后没有意外地超时了_(:з)∠)_

 

 

第一眼见面的时候，她就知道自己不喜欢那个女人。

该说是女性特有的直觉，还是许多年积累下来的作为战斗机器产生的直感呢，她也说不清楚。不过有很多时候，这种细节问题并不需要特别在意，这也是她在如此漫长的岁月里学会的不多几样东西之一。

只要知道，面对那个人的感情，绝对与好感无缘就足够了。

虽然一定要说的话，那家伙确实救了自己一命

——这个事实也只会徒增无谓的厌恶而已。

 

在偏远到连基本的调味品和像样的料理都不存在的小镇里，刚刚执行完任务的她拖着疲惫残破的身躯，向着据说在镇西暂作休整的同伴所在地前行。

不过硬要说是同伴也未免太过勉强，仅仅都是些不要命的疯子和货真价实的怪物组成的乌合之众而已（当然，这话可不能让头儿听到），连帮悲伤绝望的同伴捎带一点日常用品的任务都没法好好完成，埋葬机关什么的果然还是解散了比较好吧。

有时也会这么气愤地想着，可最后还是无法彻底地脱身逃离。

——自然不是由于感觉到了亲人挚友般的温暖所以不舍离弃这种荒唐的理由，纯粹只是因为没有什么别的地方好去罢了。

这个世界上，除了这里以外，已经再也没有她的归宿了。仅仅是这样的原因而已。

说起来也用不着什么惆怅惘然的口气，她也早就过了会感伤的年纪。

现在的她，就这样子维持现状也不无不可，就这样子一直下去也不无不可。

哈，毕竟是曾经的恶魔嘛。

 

手扶在墙上，她一脚踹开了并不结实的木门。从外面看就很狭小的教会里面更显局促，虽说是偏僻的地方，但把神之家建的这么寒酸，也难怪会遭到恶魔的造访。

本应在其中的和气神父并没有在里面。就算是她也不得不承认：那个用假名的家伙虽然没用，却真算是难得遇上的好脾气，比起其他难以捉摸的人来说，实在好得不止一两点。

布满尘埃的长凳之间的过道狭隘，突出的木头毛刺把本就扯开了的法衣挂住了。她啧了一声，粗暴地一拉，衣料撕裂的声响在空空的圣堂内部散开，像是散开的线头，噗的一响之后就消失了踪迹。

情况和预想的略微有些不同，每前进一步就愈发感到内心警报的级别往上升了半级。她已经将手悄悄探进了法衣口袋里，摸到了熟悉的黑键。不过经过之前的一战，现在再怎么看都会觉得有点力不从心：要是小麻烦倒还好说，可要真遇上厉害的角色——她不觉意地环视一下四围——在这种环境下遇敌可就真要变成致命的最后一役了。

有那么一瞬间，她真的觉得这想法说不定很接近事实：教会不正是这样一次次地将她作为好用的工具，投放到死地，希望她彻底变得不可回收吗。搞不好还真是符合那班大人们想法的好结果呢。

然后，她听到了先前没有注意到，又或者是确实没有出现的声音——

比意识更先开始动作的是肢体，黑键抛出，以禁锢的目的刺中圣坛背后的木板，也即是声响发出的所在。

 

颓然落下的木板后面，隐藏在圣坛背后的密室，浮现出了与这里全然不符的身姿。

被蛛网和灰尘掩盖了光华的彩色玻璃里只是漏下些微光亮，可即便是在这样昏暗的环境里，她还是能勉强看清“那个”的存在。

与破败凋敝的废弃教会完全风格不搭，但从某种意义上又意外地显出和谐感觉的女性，准确来说则是少女，仿佛笼罩在惨淡的银光里面的身躯，似乎正因痛苦而扭动着，瀑布般的银色卷发让人有点感到晃眼。

不，那样的痛苦并不是由于她掷出的黑键所造成。虽然一开始看到暗色的血迹很容易让人产生这样的错觉，但她还是很快分辨出了那个少女的苦痛并不在于此，而是源于什么更深层的东西——会让人发出犹如热病般呻吟的东西，会让站在几步外的她都感到有点微妙的尴尬——而绝非单纯的外伤。

“……别，别过来……”就连支离破碎的话音也像落在银盘上的水晶，令人感到不明的诱惑。

 

她停下了脚步，指间夹着未脱手的黑键，半弓着步子，做好了随时撤离的准备。

虽然原因不明，她不觉得面前的女性有什么危险性，可另一方面却直觉地认为有必要小心。

“你，是什么人？”谨慎地发问，保持着安全距离，她轻轻眯起了眼盯着对方，一面留神着旁边随时可能出现的异变。

那身份不明的少女仅仅艰难地喘息着，要挤出完整的回答似乎并不容易。

“……你，你身上有——”愈发粗重的气息只能让人产生不快的联想，但她只能停在原地，贸然前进或后撤都不是最佳选项。她还得继续观察，尽最大可能做出合理合宜的分析判断。还真是遇到了麻烦呢。

对方的细微异乡口音，再加上断断续续的发言，都无助于她迅速地领会对方的意思。可用不了多久，再愚钝的人也能够明白现下的状况，和那个陌生少女试图发出的警告

——虽然真相仍然不明，但对方确实是在向她发出什么警告。

只要理解了这一点，再联系到圣痕持有者或是别的被教会利用的特殊体质者便也是极其自然的了。若是再多给一点时间，说不定她也会隐约回想起神父在抱怨补给品难买之余似乎提到过的——

但是，在那样的思绪连接起来之前，异变发生了。

一般人会以为是自看不见的阴影里冒出的恶灵，其实却是从与身体相连的影子里弹出；换言之，也就是悄无声息依附在自己身上，瞄准了机会再度以实体出现在世上，屠戮的欲念就像蔓延盘缠开来的爪牙。

“是刚才的除灵还不够彻底吗。”切了一声的她顺势往后跃起弹开，几乎堪堪退到门口，远远地和那个盘旋在半空中的黑影对峙起来。在那迷蒙的影子后面，她隐隐约约看得见少女的银发，仿佛月下的河流，因了黑雾的遮挡，变得暗淡迷离起来。

“还真是不死心呐。”她半自嘲地喃喃道，捏紧了手中仅余的黑键。

 

不过战斗持续的时间反倒比她预想的要短。

一半是托事先已经警惕起来了的缘故，加之这次依附的恶灵本就不专长于此，只能算个半吊子，也给她减轻了不少负担。

可是等念诵完最后一段咏唱，微弱的圣光逐渐消失时，她还是感到体力不支地半跪在地。背靠着长凳的凳脚，大口地喘着气，这样的她还是勉强地躲开了不知从何而来的突刺，只是法衣的下摆被钩住了，钉在木制的椅面上。

“这是——什么？”顺着那形状怪异的钩刺望去，她眨了眨眼，愣了片刻，先前因异变打断了的思绪旋即接续了起来：

被教会驱使的特殊体质者，可能是附魔者，也可能是拟态附魔者，被当做诱饵也好，被视为警报器也罢，都是教会差役的便利工具。只不过大多都很容易就会折断，进而失去利用价值。

而这一个——她再度眯起双眼，似乎是头一次注意到似的打量起对方来——似乎稍微有所不同。

从纤弱得几乎可以轻易拗断的柔软身躯上，像丑陋的荆棘一般刺出的尖锐钩刺上还滴着血，在圣坛上的这几步路上点出连续的圆点。会恶化变异到这种程度的附魔，居然没有把身为宿主的少女折磨致死，不得不说真是意外。

“你啊，还活着呢？”这样的话自然而然地滑到唇边，她啐出一口血，用近乎嘲笑的口气发出疑问。

 

先前听着都会感到紊乱的呼吸已然渐渐平息下来，那股燥热的气息也几乎消失得无影无踪，只剩下凉凉的零散喘息，倒是跟愈发暗下来的教会凌乱的内部相当合宜。

“这句话，也原封不动地，送还给你……”

如果说音色也能用色彩来形容，那么无垢而冰凉的银白一定最能够用来代表那少女的声线吧。尽管因为疼痛还有些气喘，话语也不太连续，可那话语里却不知不觉地带上了冷淡的调子。

“哦？”经过了一番苦斗，此刻只想坐在原地好好休息的她也忍不住竭力抬起头来，望向由于战斗波及而砸烂的圣坛所挡住的少女。这也是她第一回，真正直视着对方的视线。

金黄的瞳色，像猫一样在暗夜里闪着光芒，即使在她这么多年的过去里都鲜少目睹；而那对圆眼镜此刻正微微眯起来望着她。那副连鼻子也轻轻皱起来的样子，竟让她觉得那个少女其实，有点看不清楚东西？

难道说是夜盲症，还是说是近视？那好歹也去配个眼镜啊，这么费劲地看东西就连别人也会觉得很累不是吗？

把这种无关紧要的想法抛开，她有点讶然地发现那突兀的钩刺正在缓慢而切实地萎缩、消失，就像枯朽了的羊齿苋，又或是加速了风化的金属枝桠。

咕呜。她感到喉间一阵恶心，这种感觉即使在看到少女体内伸出突刺血肉模糊时都不曾有过。此刻却让她嫌恶得只想要扭开脸去。

那种熟悉得，令人忍不住呕吐的厌恶感觉，几乎就要在指尖复苏——

 

像是感觉到了她的不适，少女扯动了一下嘴角，却没有笑。

“感到厌恶吗？”

无法点头也无法摇头，她只能皱起了眉，盯着面前的地面。扣住了法衣的钩刺也已经消失，但她就是不想动弹，连把蜷起的受伤的腿伸直了好检查伤口都不愿意。

她真的很累，要是没有这个女孩的话，她可真想倒头就睡，管他什么同伴的会面呢！

“现在的我，已经不会再伤害到你了。”那个少女再次看似体贴地开口，“如果你打算休息的话，我不会介意。”

“哈。”她干笑了一声，“不过真抱歉，我可有点介意。”

一时之间，沉默再次回到了小小的礼拜堂，只有个别呼吸和木片跌落的声音作为背景。

过了一会儿，少女淡淡地发言，就像在陈述什么最普通不过的小事：“你没有了自愈能力呢。”

她哼了一声。“那种东西，本来就不是什么正常人会有的能力吧。”

“不过，你居然一直撑到了现在呢。该说是生命力太顽强，还是主对你格外恩惠呢？”

“如果主果真对我恩惠，也不至于让我变成这幅样子吧。”

“不信神的修女啊，圣堂教会还真是收纳了各种各式的人类呢。”

“比起这个，以后还有的让你吃惊的，虔诚的受难者。”她咧嘴笑了笑，可眼里却毫无笑意，“这里可是跟恶魔同行的埋葬机关，害怕被沾污的话还是早早回家去比较好。”

然后，少女微微偏头，望向她的方向，露出了难以言述的沉静神情。

“这副身躯，已经被沾污过太多次了。所以这方面就不需要多费心了。”

她没有答话，只是扭开了脸。

“啊，顺带一提，”少女像是突然想起了什么，用听起来很是无辜的语气说道，“我也没有家可以回。”

 

她就知道，第一眼见面的时候，她就不喜欢那个女人。

她也知道，对方也一定是这样的厌恶着自己。

毫无道理可言，却又全无妥协

——相似而又全然不似的两人，势必如宿敌一般，厌恶着对方，憎恶着对方，又比任何人都更深切地，怜悯着彼此。

没有家的少女，失去了家的她。

身体异变的少女，无法自愈的她。

附魔者体质的少女，曾经身为恶魔转世的她。

——又有谁能比她们自己，更能对彼此的痛苦和无望了解得多，感同身受的呢？

 

礼拜堂的门前走进来了什么人，由于逆着光，身材显得格外高大，步伐沉重的神父，手里似乎抱着什么大纸袋。

“啊。”他对着接近废墟的教会这么简单地感叹了一声，随即大跨步迈过破损的木板木片，把还坐在地上的她拉起来，安置在旁边的长凳上，又皱着眉头小心翼翼地抱起少女，将其平放在另一边的长椅上。

“又要换绷带了吧。上回没有多买些来备用真是失策……”诸如此类的碎碎念从他嘴里冒出来，嘀嘀咕咕的声音在黄昏接近傍晚的夜色里显得有点滑稽。

她不假思索地打断了神父的念叨，还有点生气的意味：“跟你说的必需品，不要告诉我直到现在还没有买到。”

“啊啊”地挠起后脑勺的神父把纸袋打开来给她看，“喏，墨西哥风味咖喱，就只有这种了。”他像是想起了什么，转头去问另一侧少女的意见，“那么接下来的一周都要吃咖喱，你没有意见吧？”

少女发出了好像是轻笑的声音：

“我没有意见。反正太淡的东西也不好吃。”

难得遇到意见相同的人，却一点高兴的感觉也没有，这还真是有够令人郁结的事情。她这么不快地揪着法衣的下摆，难得显出了孩子气的一面。

神父却好像很愉快地笑了起来，拍起了手掌。

“那么，菜单决定了。”他要拥抱什么虚无里的东西似的伸展开双臂，“我猜你们也已经彼此认识过了，对吧。”

她哼了一声，撇了撇嘴。少女则轻轻咳了两声，没有回答。

“埋葬机关不知疲倦的任务执行者——希耶尔”

“还有，第七人的圣女——卡莲·奥尔黛西亚”

 

 

**FIN**


	13. 无人知晓

2014-07-04

**人物：娜塔莉亚·卡明斯基（+切嗣）**

**关键字：两个人的秘密**

**无人知晓**

# 原作向的扯淡随笔片段（其实我好想回去填螃蟹岛AU的坑_(:з)∠）_

 

 

她的手指在旅馆的柜台上面轻击，眼角留意着周遭的环境——这家小旅店她并不是第一次来，可谁也保不准在上次来和这次之间没发生什么麻烦事。不过至少从店老板的表情看来，倒是用不着过于担心。

她只是习惯性谨慎而已。谁让她是做这行的呢，狩猎者，又或是赏金猎人这种行业可不是什么轻松愉快的简单活计，连这种基本的警惕性都无法保障的大头鬼，还是去做点别的什么容易营生好了。

刚才走进里面去取什么的店主再度走出来，夹在胖脸里的细长眼睛看看她，又瞄了瞄她后面几步的男孩，才把房钥匙从柜台上推了过去，然后取过登记簿，仿佛不经意地问起来：“那孩子是你的？”

钥匙被她稳稳地接住，她几乎都要笑起来了。

“怎么可能？单用看的也知道这不现实吧。”

确实，她发色偏浅，皮肤也是白种人的白皙，只是有点透出苍白。而那个男孩子，被晒成健康麦色的肤色，还有黑发黑瞳和那种五官样貌，怎么看都是从亚热带过来的亚裔小鬼。当然了，这个时代里混血通婚之类的事情并不少见离奇，也难怪店主会发出这种疑问。

胖得几乎要脱形的老板笑了，眼睛愈发被眯成了两道缝。“是吗，是吗。”说着便一边点着头一边想着什么，把登记用的大笔记簿收了起来。

对此也不觉得有进一步解释的她略微偏头，召唤那个孩子一起走。“走了，小子。”

那对黑沉沉的眼睛抬起来看向她的方向，又迅速地低了下去。但男孩还是很快默默地跟在后面几步外，不会走丢也不肯走近。

她也不甚在意，自顾自地往楼上走去。

 

“没错，这一点从一开始就应该搞清楚。你不是我一时可怜收留的孤儿，更不是养子之类的东西。

——想要活下去就得干活，就得学会帮忙，就这么简单。当然，如果觉得不喜欢，那么我也可以顺路把你放在随便哪家孤儿院去。”

在最初的时候就这么明确地说明过，那时候是刚刚从地狱般的海岛上离开吧，天边还是蒙蒙亮的鱼肚白，那个男孩子默然地听完，只是摇了摇头。

“什么意思？是不想去孤儿院？”

极其缓慢的点头。

“可别想得太简单，这不是去面包店腌鱼坊做学徒，随时都可能没命的。”

那明明属于孩子，却看不出一点光彩的黑眼睛往上盯着她，就在她以为这小鬼要沉默到底时，他却开口了。

“好的，没关系。”

那个时候她就在想，搞不好这个小子就是来寻死的。

 

可这世界上找死的方式明明有那么多，也简便容易得多，为什么偏偏要跟着她呢。最开始她真的想不通，但也不是多么要紧的事情，她也不怎么在意。反正多了个小跟班也不全都是些坏事情，她也乐得给生活增添些许变化。

私生子？友人的托孤？又抑或是吸引目标的诱饵？

各式的怀疑传言自然会风生水起，可做这种不要命的行当就只有那么一个好处——其他人说什么根本无足轻重，甚至比空气里的一粒微尘还要微不足道。

而且这样的猜测倒也没有什么令人讨厌的地方。一定要说的话，倒不如说正好相反才对：那样的话若是真相，只怕说出来也会更有戏剧性吧。

这种没什么意思也没什么打紧的想法也只会一闪而过，她并没有那么多的闲工夫浪费在这种既无产出又无成果的事情上，比起这个，还不如琢磨琢磨下回在哪里买度假用的房子好了。虽然她总也没时间真正去度个实实在在的假期。

 

但她还是知道的，这个小鬼的事情。

之所以跟着她的原因，之所以不像普通的同龄孩子那样表情轻松的样子——就算以她的标准来看，对这个年纪的孩子来说，那样的事情也太超过了。

就算那是这孩子自己选择的，也有点太超过了。

可站在她的立场，却没有进一步劝阻的义务和必要，又或者说，她也无法劝阻。

就算半夜听到他在梦里啜泣，也只能悄悄把毯子给他盖实一点，除此以外的事情她也无能为力

——她能教会他如何瞄准射击，却无法让他学会走出心结。

开玩笑，她本来就不是什么监护人，更称不上合格，这种事情还是留给那些自诩为专业人士的家伙们吧。不过她实在怀疑真的能够有人把那孩子纠回到正常人的世界里去。这项工程太过浩大也着实费力，她可看不出有尝试的需要。

仅仅是了解而已，仅仅是觉得惋惜而已。

但即便如此，还是在不知不觉中互相依靠了起来，变成了并非亲人，却像是家人一般的存在。

 

她意识到了这一点，却从来不曾说出口。

在几千英尺的高空和一群活死人困在一处时，她没想到自己会听到那孩子反而说出了那句话

——“你就像是，我的家人一样”

该怎么说好呢，是有点欣慰，还是稍微意外，又抑或是单纯地感觉好笑，或许这些感觉都有，只是她来不及厘清期间的联系，就感到突然的震动和热浪来袭，短暂的错愕之后是连自己都不禁感到惊异的平静。

啊，那家伙果然就是来找死的吧。

把跟自己的力量全然不符的责任硬要扛到肩上的小鬼，还真是拿他没办法呢。

这个只有一度最为亲近的两人才知晓的隐情，就要这样随着爆炸碎裂开来的飞机残骸沉入海底，再也不见光日了。

虽然这么说好像会有点寂寞，不过也没有听起来那么糟。

——因为，留下来只能独自保守秘密的，或许才是比较惨的那一个吧。

不过，这也再也与她无关了。

 

朝阳啊，还真是绚烂呢。

 

 

**FIN**


	14. 花火

2014-07-05

**人物：夏莉（+切嗣+大河+士郎）**

**关键字：烟花**

**花火**

# 治愈/致郁，4/5战之间的日常片段（嗯我果然是卫宫家本命……）可能会有OOC

BGM: 夏夕空/中孝介

 

 

小脚丫吧嗒吧嗒地踩着榻榻米走过来，然后停住。扑通一声，男孩盘腿坐到了座垫上面。弓着背，手搭在两边膝盖上。

视线从手上的报纸上略微移开，瞥了一眼男孩，中年男人似乎稍稍有点惊讶，却没有到会抬起眉毛、又抑或是放下报纸的程度。“士郎？”

穿着深色浴衣的男孩抬起琥珀色的眼看看养父，又低下头去，拨弄着桌面上的铜锣烧，小嘴却微微撅着，就是不说话。

“不是说要跟大河一起去夏日祭吗？”报纸稍微放低了一点，“唔，这不是衣服都换好了吗？”

“……老爹你不去吗？”

“老爹上了年纪，就用不着——”

玄关处传来精神满满的招呼声让他顿住了话语，随着急匆匆显然是一路跑过来的脚步声，中学生年纪的少女出现在起居室的门口。藤村大河穿着花样鲜艳的和服，倒是很少见的景象，平时扎在脑后的马尾辫也不知道是拜托谁盘成了发髻，看上去还有点不习惯。

“切嗣先生！士郎！”只有那副笑容倒是在什么时候都不曾改变。

“那么，今晚就麻烦你照顾士郎了。”男人这么拜托着，一面放下报纸，端起旁边已经凉了一半的茶水，喝了起来。

少女本来就圆的大眼睛瞪得更圆了，还发出了意味不明的呜哇怪叫。

“诶——啊？！难道切嗣先生今天不是一起去看夏祭吗？”

 

本就常年不在家，四处云游世界的切嗣先生，难得一年夏天没有到处乱跑乖乖呆在町里，陪伴孩子一同去看祭典不是理所当然的事情吗？

如果仅仅是少女提出的这种理由，身为屋主的卫宫先生或许还能应付过去；可要是连平日足够乖巧老实的养子也跟着赌起气来，那就没那么容易搪塞哄骗了。

“老爹不去的话，我也不去好了。”

明明是一点也不符合这孩子平时印象的话，这时候说出来却格外的令人感到压力。难道说是上回顺道从俄罗斯带回来的套娃不够好？虽说送给男孩子确实显得有点那个，可接下来的时候这孩子也没表现出什么不高兴的样子啊——

“要怪的话，果然还是切嗣先生的错吧。”少女也气呼呼地叉起了腰，“士郎跟我啊，可都期待了好久呢。从这个夏天开始的时候就开始期待了哦。结果突然临时说不去什么的，确实太过分了吧。”

他只能无奈地摊摊手。“但是，大河啊，你看，我这样可怎么一起出门呢？”

确实，邋邋遢遢的半老头子，去搀和这种年轻人的活动，不论怎么说也实在太——

孰料少女眼里闪了一闪，嘴角翘起笑来。

“有什么不行的，切嗣先生就这样直接和我们一起出去就可以了呀！”

的确，他倒也忘了，自己平时这副打扮，到夏祭上却也没什么出格的。

“钱什么的也不用担心。”少女狡黠地笑笑，晃了晃挂在手腕上的小布袋，“我可是问爷爷要够了零花钱呢。士郎，想吃什么就跟姐姐说！”

男孩扬起脸来，还是望向了养父那边。

“……”

长长地叹出一口气，自认在父亲这种角色上不够适格的男人撑着桌面站起身来。“那么，走吧。”

不过再不够格，他没有漏掉男孩在听到这句话时，小脸上闪过的喜悦之情。虽然不明显，却不会看错。

“哟呵！那么，向祭典进发！”

 

不像那些大型的祭典，平常城镇里的祭典来来去去也不过那些花样节目。

捞金鱼打飞镖的小游戏，鲷鱼烧章鱼丸子的小摊位，在暑气尚未完全消散的夜间里热热闹闹熙熙攘攘的人群，啊还有总是少不了的烟花大会。

心不在焉地摇着手里的扇子，看着大河兴冲冲地拽着矮了几个头的士郎到处跑来跑去，卫宫家的男主人不由自主就会觉得，年轻还真是好。

像个孩子似的，全无顾忌地四处蹿，只要不作出太过分的事就既不用担心被训，也不必害怕遭到什么过分的惩罚。他仰起头，夜空静谧而黑暗，偶有三两点星星闪烁——兴许是这里的光线太强了吧，到地势稍高，远离市镇的地方就能看得清星空了吧，就像柳洞寺后的圆藏山那种地方。

在很久以前，他也曾这样仰望那样的星辰吧。

水面上倒映出的万千繁星和头顶上的星河苍穹交相辉映，甚至会让人迷失，到底哪边才是天空哪边才是地面。

而就在那样的绮丽星空下面，又是谁曾经问过他那个问题的呢。那个身姿，在暗淡的星光下显得朦胧而不可捉摸的——

“切嗣先生！过来这边！”

他的思绪被打断，抬眼望见不远处的大河正拼命地挥舞着手臂。她另一只手拉着的士郎，也正踮着脚超这边望过来，琥珀色的圆眼睛里满是说不出来的期待。

不禁失笑的他稍稍加快步伐赶过去。

“是烟花，”不等他走近，少女就大声嚷嚷起来，“就要放烟花了。”

 

——“这是什么？”

——“是烟花啦，笨蛋凯利！”

——“谁才是笨蛋啦！夏莉你从哪里搞来的？”

——“上回不是有从中国来的商船嘛。好像说是浸水了没用了……”

——“浸了水的话肯定没用啦！夏莉你又被骗了啦！”

——“别乱说！不试试看怎么知道，快来帮忙！”

——“喂，随意指使人算是什么啊？！”

——“别说啦，快来帮忙快点！”

 

他记得，那回的烟花到底因为浸水太严重，没能真的放起来。夏莉还因此嘟着嘴生气了好久，他好像还勉强说了以后有机会再放就好了。

只是，那样的机会到底不再有。

“砰”有点虚的爆炸声从远处传来，夜空上绽放出金色的光点。随后，伴随着此起彼伏的爆鸣声，五颜六色的烟花在夜空中铺散开来。

也不能说是什么让人应接不暇的盛会，只不过是看着也会感觉到短暂绚丽的时刻而已。

他没怎么听到大河激动的尖声叫嚷，也没怎么留意到旁边拽着他袖子下摆的养子看愣了而微微半张的小嘴。他只是稍微有点遗憾：如果那时候的烟花，也能这样子放起来，就好了。

感觉到袖子被扯了一下，他低头，看到养子的小脸在烟花照映下时明时暗，那对琥珀色的眸子里升起落下那么多闪亮的光点和碎片。他蹲下了身子，摸摸男孩的头顶。

“士郎，”他不知道自己低沉的声音，能否透过周围的嘈杂声，传递到孩子的耳中，他只是想要这么说说看而已，“现在所看到的烟花啊，本质上是跟炸药啊炸弹什么的一样的火药呢。但是不像那些东西，烟花只要使用得当，是不会伤害到人类的，反而能够给人带来快乐。”

“我啊，希望你以后呢，能够做像烟花这样的事情呢。”

“虽然看起来好像没什么用，但却是，能够让人感到幸福和满足的东西吧。”

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 关于“老爹”这个词……
> 
> 原作里小时候士郎是叫切嗣“爷爷”的对吧，但是我总觉得这么用我自己会出戏(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> 夏莉……结果只是来打酱油的吗_(:з」∠)_


	15. 你永远也不会知道擦肩而过的就是寻找目标的宿敌/故交

**人物：露维亚瑟琳塔·艾德费尔特+柳洞一成**

**关键字：错失良机**

**你永远也不会知道擦肩而过的就是寻找目标的宿敌/故交**

# 偏原作展开的轻松向日常片段（硬要说的话大背景应该是圣杯解体战时期[?]）BUG常在的安定态

 

 

秋日的空气有些干燥，工作日的街头行人并不多，衬得现代化的商业建筑反而有些落寞。

漫步在异国市镇街道上的金发女性看似随意地扫视着四周，却始终未能发现寻访目标的踪迹。使魔暗中的搜索也不甚顺利，这只能令她的心绪更为恶劣。

（可恶的远坂凛，如果不是她的话，如果不是那家伙的话——）在心中恨恨想着的她，也不免注意到远处住邸的西洋风格，莫名地给身处他乡的她带来少许安慰。不过说起来，七十五年前，先先代的族长远赴极东，也正是在这片土地上遭遇了耻辱性的败北，饮恨而归的吧。这么一想倒也令人徒增伤感沧桑之情。

当然，在那之前果然还是要先把那个罪魁祸首（兼罪魁之后）找出来才行。

沉浸于思绪中的她一个不留神，踩到了路人，下意识的道歉却被冷冷的话语打断，她不禁眯起了眼，审视起面前不小心冒犯了的陌生人。

以她的标准来看，对面的男人算不上高，不过也没有到矮得令人可怜的地步。偏冷色系的发色倒是很符合那种冷淡的气质，就是镜片后面那对毫不客气、甚至带了怪责意味的眼睛有点令人冒火。那男子扶了扶镜框：“就算小姐你不是本地人，至少走路的时候也该先看看周围，如何？”

（很好。）她甚至开始笑了起来，（就凭那蹩脚的英语还要来教训艾德费尔特家的人吗？还是说这个国家的人都如此自以为是？）

但是，再怎么说都好，身为艾德费尔特的继承人，面对愚蠢的无礼挑衅也要保持屈尊纡贵的高姿态。她把发卷从肩上拂到后面，微微翘起嘴角，用（自认为）相当标准的日语开口了——好歹她也是为了那个的缘故，好好地自学了一段时间的！

“这位先生，道歉的话我也说了，还要这么紧逼就太过分了吧？”

看到对方露出诧异的神情，她脸上的笑意不由得更深了；可听到对方的下一句话后，她却觉得笑容好像僵住了。

“开，开什么玩笑……（低声）不过这说话的语调也太奇怪了，这家伙到底是在哪里学到这种古怪的日语啊？”男子疑惑地上下打量了她两眼，似乎陷入了沉思。

“喂喂，我可都听见了啊！你真的懂得礼貌这个词是什么意思吗？”

“虽说语序的用法很糟糕，不过意思倒是挺明白……不，或许该说是居然能理解这种毫无章法的语言的我更为奇怪吧……”

“我，可，全，部，都，听，到，了，啊——”她已经开始咬牙切齿。

对此仿佛毫无自觉的男子依旧托着下巴，完全投入了自己的思考之中。“不过这种说话的模式，微妙地有点像某个认识的人……不不，说不定只是错觉，但是……”

“啊！我受够了！这个地方的人果然都像那个讨厌的女人一样令人讨厌！”气鼓鼓地抱怨完之后，她决定把这不愉快的小插曲彻底抛到脑后，斜眼瞥了一眼那个仍旧在思索着什么的男人，哼了一声扬长而去，不忘把那个害她来到异乡落入此等窘境的家伙碎碎念了千百遍。

停留在原地的男子甚至没有发现她的离开，只是在半分钟后才无奈地耸耸肩，“算了，竟然会觉得那个人有点像远坂那个女狐狸，我肯定是积累了太多压力吧。”

 

就这样，露维亚瑟琳塔·艾德费尔特错失了和宿敌的宿敌成为战友/盟友/碎碎念的密友的机会，柳洞一成错失了知悉故友及旧敌近况的便利机会；两人就此分道扬镳，再无交集。

这也便是所谓的人生吧。

 

 

**FIN**


	16. Shall We Dance in This Crazy Night?

2014-07-09

**人物：Emiya+爱丽（+安哥拉·曼纽）**

**关键字：妄想剧场**

**Shall We Dance in This Crazy Night?**

# 我吃设定搞BE上瘾了么OTL 辛苦一直作为片场的冬木市了…超时的我到底为什么要作死

_BGM: Bad ∞ End ∞ Night 三部曲 (V+)_

 

 

守护者，不对，应该说是身为从者的Archer Emiya此刻陷入了困惑。

眼前的世界，一定哪里出了状况，一定有哪里不对劲。可就是这理所当然的现状，让他像往常那样不带感情地立即行动起来。

这座曾经居住、作为家园的城市，有哪里不对——

 

日式的传统住房也好，西式的偌大住邸也罢，都在黑夜里化作影影绰绰的城堡和庄园，高耸的塔楼歪斜的烟囱一个也不少，让人搞不清究竟是误入了电影摄制现场还是童话的所在。电线杆被藤蔓缠绕，变作挺拔的白桦树干；小轿车则变成了亮闪闪的马车，拉车的马儿喷出鼻息。

柏油路面成了鹅卵小径或是土沙大道，路灯分散消隐成点点的萤火光亮，本来只能听得到野猫偶尔喵呜又或是秋虫唧唧的市内，此时似乎可以听闻到远处传来的野兽嘶鸣长啸。

开什么玩笑啊，最近的森林至少也在几个小时路程之外，听得这么清楚难道说是有扩音器的功效？还是说谁家这么无事生非，定要在如此的深夜之中公然播放野生动物纪录片？

虽然后一种可能性也不能完全排除就是啦。

 

比起这些表面上的变异，身处其中的人们的状况才更令人费解，乃至恶寒。

穿戴着夸张衣饰、穿行在街道上的人们（虽然现在还能定义为街道还未可知），就像是要去参加假面舞会一般，脸上浮现着奇异的笑意，手脚轻快得几乎要漂浮在空中。

他看见了好像被迫两人三足绑在了一起的高挑女性，忸怩前进的同时拼命想要摆脱对方，两人都微笑着，可精美面具后面的眼神却谁也看不清。

他看见了好似小丑般红紫相间服饰的男人，眼珠像是假的一样从眼眶中凸出，旁边手舞足蹈的年轻人长着豹子的长尾巴，末梢正随着他扬起的手和语调不时翘起。

他看见了穿着滑稽礼服的男人，摇摇摆摆地撑着手杖前行；他看见了披着巨大古怪外壳的男人，艰难地扭曲攀爬；他看见了各式各样古古怪怪的人们混在一起，巡游般地沿路一直往前。

他听见几个尖利的声音嚷嚷着“到前面去！往前面去！”他回头一看，几个没有头的小鬼活蹦乱跳地跑到了前头去，像是追逐什么似的，又像是寻常在祭典里玩闹的孩子。

 

出于不知名的原因，他感到自己的双腿也随之动了起来。

到前面去，往前面去。

这四个字好像咒语，又像魔咒，驱使着在场的人往着那不知所谓的前方走去。或许他该跳开，从别的角度继续观察的，可接下来看到的景象让他几乎一动不动地定住了。

黑色风衣在无风的夜晚里兀自飘扬着，风衣里空空如也，只有如烟似雾的一团黑气飘荡、飘荡。那件衣服，不论怎么说都很眼熟……

这个感觉在看到不远处那套色调异常晦暗的法袍时更为强烈。法袍中依旧空无一物——错了，里面汩汩冒着泡的泥浆颜色深沉得几乎要与夜色融为一体，也难怪一开始没有看出来。

正当他发愣的时刻，什么轻柔的东西碰了碰他。他条件反射地躲开，抬眼却看见了微妙地给人即视感的银发与赤瞳，那张白皙的面孔微微仰起，似乎怀有期待地望着他。

他竟然一时愣住了。“伊莉……雅……？”

黑裙银发的女人往后退开一步，款款笑了。“你还记得那孩子呢。”

赤色的眼瞳微微眯起，里面意味不明。

“真好。”

 

他知道自己认错了人，面前的这个，大概正是艾因兹贝伦家前代的人造人，说不定正是伊莉雅的生母。至于名字，倒是不太记得了——

像是看出了他的所思，女人歪头看过来。“如果是名字的话，是爱丽斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦呢。不过事到如今，这种事情也无所谓了。”

不错，在这种异常的状况下还能找到可以交谈的对象，这就已经很足够了。他略一颔首表示赞同。

“这里，到底是什么地方？”

“你觉得呢？”女人却用反问将问题抛了回来。

不过这原也在意料之中，也只有半吊子的初学者才会指望情报能够自觉自动地跑出来。

“大概是幻觉吧。不过要构筑范围这么大的幻术，似乎也不是一般的魔术师所能完成的任务——”他挑起眉，“我说的有哪里这么不对么？”

女人掩嘴轻声笑了起来。“不不，只是觉得硬要让局外人来解释确实有点过分了。虽然我也没有什么特别的资格这么说就是了。”

“这怎么说？”

“所谓的幻术，迷惑的只是人心。要是有力到足以让周遭一切改变外形，那倒不如直接用在更有利的方面好了。”

“你的意思是——”

女人轻轻翘起唇角，眼中却流露出微妙的怜悯之情。

“这里便是‘那个’的心象世界。”

 

“‘那个’？”

“不觉得很奇妙吗，把不同时间与空间的人类和事件聚合在一处，再用扭曲的形象展现出来，要没有足够的想象力，大概还做不到这一步呢。”

由于女人特意地转开话题，他皱起了眉头。

“从另一个角度来看，”并没有在意他的疑惑，女人面向他伸展开了双臂，“这不也是另一种，‘所有人都幸福的世界’吗？”

他条件反射地否定。“那种东西，是不可能存在的。”

“那么，你又要如何解释这里的一切呢？”女人笑得格外温柔。

“既然不可能存在——”魔力已然凝结成形，双色的短刀出现在手中。他眯起了眼，定睛注视着面前的女人。“——那么自然就是虚妄了。”

女人咧嘴笑了起来，那歪斜的笑容很快就超过了合理的范围。他毫不意外地看着女人的身影渐渐隐入黑暗之中，立在原地的是身材不高的少年，密密麻麻的纹身几乎要将那矮小的身影消隐在夜色里。怪异伸开的爪牙状武器同样悄无声息地出现在对方的手上。

少年依然在无声地笑，不知为什么，突出的犬牙很是瞩目。“哟，还想着能多玩玩的。”少年模样的恶魔舔了舔嘴唇。“不过嘛，这样也不错。”

 

**_Let's Play in This Bad End Night!_ **

 

 

**FIN**


	17. 幸运值可是很重要的东西呢

2014-07-17

**人物：迪卢木多，恩奇都（+？？？）**

**关键字：都市传说**

**幸运值可是很重要的东西呢**

# 大概算一半人类AU；一点也不有趣的莫名其妙；居然还因为时间不够BE了……摔！

 

少年推了推身边的同伴，压低了声音。“喂，快醒醒啊，就要到十二点了。”

可是对方只是发出一声含糊不清的梦呓，金色的脑袋扭到一边，继续睡了过去。

感到嘴角略微抽搐的少年恨不得把这个没用的友人狠狠摔出去，可出于保持安静的想法，总不能这么鲁莽。由于同样的原因，他也没法狠狠掐上一把这个家伙，谁知道那家伙会不会一下子惊醒怪叫起来。变成那种结果也未免太得不偿失了。

早知道这样，说不定还是自己一个人来蹲守比较有效果；可他当时怎么就没能预见到这一点，径直拒绝呢？算了，说不定就算他预见到了，也还是没法拒绝的。

他叹了一口气，重新望向天台的边缘，红色的信号灯在宝石蓝的夜空里忽明忽暗，在水泥的台子上规律地投下浅红色的阴影。

如果听说的传闻没错的话，“那个”，就快要出现了。

 

他是在学校走廊里听到路过的低年级学生说的，他耳朵本来就灵，没怎么注意就已经听了个大概。

夜半的城市里，有亡灵在徘徊。

不过样子据说倒是千奇百怪，有掉了头的火枪少女，也有没了脑袋的黑衣骑手，浑身绷带的木乃伊，扎得跟刺猬似的巨人，还有许许多多说不出名号形容不出来的模样，简直就像万圣节的舞会，莫名其妙之余却令人有点好奇。

而现在的他，就和仍在酣睡却死死抱着胸前的PSP游戏机的友人，躲在市内第二高建筑的顶层天台上，缩在黑夜的影子里，再安全不过了。

啊，要是那家伙的鼾声再小一点就更完美了。他遗憾了一番没把万用的枕头带过来一把塞在对方脸上，到了还是耸耸肩。

算了，本来他就拿这家伙没辙嘛。

 

空气中细微的卷动让他抬起了头，望过去时却禁不住张大了嘴愣住了。

他本来以为传说也好怪谈也罢，大抵不过是一般人装神弄鬼，再不然就是胆小的人看错了。可现在眼前的这个，却毫无疑问是货真价实的，超越现实的东西。

仿佛凭空出现，在虚空的漩涡中扭曲着浮现出轮廓和色彩，终于形成了实体的“那个”，终于踏上天台的地面，轻微的足音跟那副身躯简直不相符。反而是另外一个声音更惹人注意。

“啪嗒”

过了一会儿，又是缓慢的“啪嗒”

他顺着那个声响看向地面，眯起眼睛，夜色太暗，他看不清。可是总觉得有什么微妙不祥的意味。

在闪烁的信号灯下，他看着几十步以外，从虚无中兀自出现的“那个”，一时有点迷惑：虽然怎么看都是归到超自然现象的鬼魂比较靠谱，可“那个”又有种实在的感觉，实在不好说就是摸不到的亡灵。

他甚至有点惊讶，为什么目睹这种诡异景象的自己竟然没有感到恐惧。

轻轻拍拍身边的友人，他悄声道：“快起来，你要错过好戏了。”

 

他说不清到底是自己发出的声音吸引了对方的注意，还是本来那个本来就有这个打算。他就那么坐在那里，看着来历不明的高大身影一步步走进。他还是不觉得畏惧，甚至连担心也没有，鼓噪的心跳甚至只是因由好奇而无法平息。

随着对方愈发接近，他也慢慢看清了对方的样貌：原本应该属于相当好看的五官，由于凝重的神情和染血的缘故，显得有点吓人起来；匀称的躯干上穿着就这么直视简直有点失礼的紧身衣，可这些都不是重点

——那个男人，那个凭空出现的男人，胸口插着花纹漂亮的长枪，一直穿透到后背。

他记得以前在看公益广告的时候，见过卡通化的各式死状，一个个主人公圆滚滚胖乎乎的，看上去还挺有趣。可这个就完全不同了，虽然猛一看好像有点滑稽，可仔细瞅着就会觉得不寒而栗起来。

而那个男人的手，还一直握在那把贯穿了自己胸口的枪柄上。

 

“真可怜啊。”

似乎是下意识的，他轻声说出了口。

那个身影没有停顿地径自来到他的面前，而他的友人依旧还在旁边不知死活地打着鼾。

仿佛是被血块噎住一般，那个身影发出了令人心生寒意的声音。

“现在的你，还有心情说谁可怜吗？”

他愣了半秒，眨眨眼睛。“不过我倒是听说，见过怪谈的人可都活下来了。”

“前辈跟他的死对头一时手软和我没有关系，至于蛇女和魔女，”那人阴森森地一笑，咧开的嘴里洁白的牙齿被月光照得竟然反出了光，本来俊秀的面孔也罩上了戾气，“大概在被发现的一刻就死了吧。”

他仰着头，静静地看了一会儿，才慢慢地开口。

“可是，为什么是我呢？”

那人突然不笑了，暗金色的瞳孔有那么一瞬转回了沉静的深色。灿烂若金的光点在他空着的一手之中凝聚成型，锋刃锐利，确实是杀人的利器。

“这个问题，我们每个人都在问。”

短枪扬起，笔直地指向他。

“可是，没有一个人得到过答复。”

没有弧度垂直落下的枪，不可能不命中。

金瞳复转，可他没注意看到那里面几乎要满溢出来的怨气，而只是盯住了那把插在对方胸前的枪。浅绿色的瞳里映出那凶器狰狞的情状。

“啪嗒”

血从那上面缓慢滴落，犹如放的慢动作。

“那么，和我们一样，成为无法得救的亡灵吧”

 

旁边的金发少年蹭了蹭脸，依旧沉睡在无害安宁的睡梦之中。

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （口胡完之后突然发现，这个其实好像是《无解的证明题》的前篇OTL  
> 幸运值不高就别随便作死_(:з)∠)_


	18. 银色沙滩上的星之雪

2014-07-21

**人物：夏蕾+舞弥+爱丽（+切嗣+???）**

**关键字：后来**

 

**银色沙滩上的星之雪**

**——Es Ist Ein Schnee Gefallen**

# 幻想场景的清明梦，充满了傻乎乎的隐喻；搞不清算致郁还是治愈；没有意外地超时了_(:з」∠)_

（中间歌词引自Kiroro的《未来へ》，副标题的德语歌名只是用来装13的

 

 

这片沙滩好像没有边际。

在沉沉的夜里，远处的海水几乎是墨蓝色的，要把连接的天际都染上黯淡，分不清海平线自何处起，又到哪里止。近岸的海水轻缓温柔地抚着细腻的沙面，轻柔的声音几乎像刻意放轻的鼻息，一轮又一轮地涌上，又悄无声息地滑落回去。

星星点点的夜幕下，纤细的新月也没有多明亮，安静得几乎要丧失了光亮，静悄悄地挂在天边。而同样平静少风的洋面上，便洒满了这细碎的亮光，一点两点，无法尽数。

而那个男人，就在这片海边的沙滩上，独自前行。

 

说是前行，倒也不够准确：哪边都看不到尽头，甚至也记不得来路是何方的他，只能朝着一个方向一个劲儿地走下去，可至于说这到底算是前进还是后退，那就不是他所能确知的事情了。

不过他也不在乎。

再次纠正：是即使他在乎也无济于事，那么倒还不如暂且放宽心来罢。

毕竟都过了这么多年，现在的他半只脚已踩进了棺材，整日笼着衣袖缩着背在和室里踱步溜达的这个男人，早已不复是当年会吭哧半天、始终不好意思说出自己梦想的小鬼了。这么一想反倒徒增无谓的伤感，可转念一想，所谓的人，大抵不都是如此过来的，便也就松了口气。

梦想这种东西，对谁而言，都是撕了包装纸放着不管迟早就会过期变味的汉堡吧；即使特意放进冷藏室里小心保存，再拿出来进行加热也没法得到原来的味道，只能说是一面想象着那原本该有的滋味麻痹着自己的味蕾，一面拼命把就要挤出来的眼泪又咽回去，跟着不知道是什么味的面包生菜和肉渣一并囫囵吞下去。

不错，就连那原来的滋味也只是想象出来的而已。

因为，并不曾有什么真正的英雄向他讲述过，那样的感觉究竟若何。

 

**——梦想似乎总是在天空的远方 很害怕我达不到 但我一直不停地追逐着**

 

他觉得似乎看见突出的海岬上投射过来的光束。可注意去看时，却又不见了，只剩下一个可疑的影子矗立在延伸进海面的狭长土地上，昏暗暧昧地勾勒出废塔般的形状。

或许是座废弃了的灯塔，他这么想着，再一次从眼角瞄到了不应存在于此的身影：

白色连衣裙深肤色的女孩笑着嚷着南国难解的方言，赤脚跑在前面，不时回头看看被追上了多少。转身的时候裙摆就旋成热带最纯净最轻盈的花，可跟那微微露出两边犬牙的明亮笑容相比，那就又不算什么了。

即使是现在，他还是会觉得那样的面容比正午的烈日还要炫目些。

可现在是晚上，月光偏暗，星辉苍茫，那女孩很快消失了踪影。追在她身后矮了大半个头的男孩跺跺脚，一溜烟地顺着她消隐了身影的方向跑开，连一句话也没有留下。只剩下男人又独自一人，周围寂静得仿佛刚才倏忽而至的笑语只是场幻梦。

但那两串歪歪斜斜的脚印分明还印在细软的沙子上，一路绵延到望不到尽头的远方。

他叹了一口气，继续顺着原来的方向走着，本来不知不觉直起的背，又悄悄地弓了起来。

看不见灯塔本身，或许反而是件好事——

这就好比，要是现在再被问起那个在童年时曾被问到过的问题，他到底该怎么答好呢。

 

**——因为是自己的故事 所以不想放弃**

 

海水依旧不知疲倦地轻轻击打着沙滩，只是动作愈发轻起来，简直称得上是爱抚了。月亮也慢慢地升到了半空，远远地从那高远的天穹上投下冷冷的光辉，倒在水面上又碎成了斑驳的光晕，闪烁的银白碎片仿佛可以从水中捞起来。

但他也知道，这不过是错觉而已。

而真正的错觉，他却过了好久才意识到：

比海水还要沉默，比星月的色泽还要冷淡的少女模样的影子，究竟是自何时起出现的呢？跟在他后面两三步外，既不靠近也不远离，甚至不曾抬头与他对视，仅仅保持着那样的速度、低着头默默跟随着。

那景象是他曾经无比熟悉的，或许也正是这种熟识的缘故，才让他没能在第一时刻察觉吧；再怎么说，可靠的帮手，值得信任的助力，这样的存在本来就难以令人产生警觉的意识。

可再怎么说，那都是过去的事情了。他停下脚步，望向那个不远处的亚裔女子：她还是初遇时那般年纪，因缺乏营养而发育不良的样子要显得比实际年龄偏小，却固执顽强得比沙漠里的仙人掌还要坚定。不过倘若不是那样，他们之间也不会有更多的交集。

虽然他也说不清，这样的交集，对于以过早的年纪就承受了过多的悲伤绝望的她来说，到底是好事还是坏事。

他从来都不曾对她讲过梦想理想一类的琐事，他也不需要这么做。

不存在的海风拂动她半长的黑发，夜色的阴影里他几乎看不清那对与自己相似的暗色瞳仁里是否还有别的是什么情绪，就看到那个影子也像被风吹走了一般，消散不见。

原地没有留下脚印，他皱了皱眉，看着海水漫过那个少女曾经站立的场所。

是了，那是由于她的足迹，每一步都被无声无言却慈悲的海洋所抹去了。

 

**——来看看你的脚下 这就是你要走的路**

 

脚下的沙子仿佛吸了水，粘在他的鞋底上，一步比一步沉重。

他甚至觉得，这简直就像是有粘性的雪，在海边沙滩上的漫步，究竟是从几时起，竟变得如同艰难的跋涉了呢？仰头望望似乎开始渐落的月牙，他不知不觉地产生了一丝焦躁的情绪。

为什么而焦虑，又为什么而烦躁？他想自己或许是回想起了那几次在层层结界防护隐蔽下的森林，漫天的白雪满眼的雪白，他明知道那背后不远就是孤女所在的城堡，却始终无法突破，就连找到一个正确的方向都困难无比，险些要把已经衰弱得连半个魔术师都算不上的性命搭在里头喂狼。

哪怕，哪怕只有一点提示，哪怕只有一点漏洞，他都有信心将其一把抓住再不放手，顺藤而上地救出自己唯一的女儿

——可是艾因兹贝伦所在的常冬之地，只给他一片白皑皑的雪林，就吝啬得连一颗新发芽的胡桃枝都不肯显露了。或许，它们都因寒冬被冻死了吧。

他揉了揉眼睛，定在原地，不敢置信地望着前方：

即使是在做梦，也绝对不可能辨识错的身形，以妇人而言未免略显纤弱，可内里却坚韧得超乎想象的女性，张开双臂，似乎恰好在等待着他。

白皙的面孔上，是见惯了的微笑，轻浅安详，恰如这月夜下的静寂海面，满是柔情。

他脚底所踩着的，确实是沙滩而非雪地吗？他眼前所见的，确实是亡妻而非幻觉吗？他此刻所身处的，确实是真实，而非梦境吗？

依旧呆立在原地的他，看着从自己脚下延伸出的足印一路往前，一直到年轻妇人的面前。

然后，毫无征兆地，那妇人的身影蓦然消失，脸上依旧带着那样的微微浅笑。

而那串脚印，那串没有主人的脚印，依然不断地前行，前行，直到看不到的尽头……

 

 

**——来看看你的未来 那就是你的未来**

 

他于自宅的起居室里醒来，一时还有些茫然。

电视机里发出聒噪的声响，不知道是广告还是娱乐节目，只不过音量似乎已经被谁特别调低了，听来并不至于特别刺耳。

夏日的午后，最适合午休又装作只是稍微打了个盹的时候。他慢慢地抬起身来，看到旁边坐在炕桌旁的养子，正咬着嘴唇写写画画什么。他松了口气：这孩子从来都不让人操心，有时还真说不上是好事还是不好。

稍微偏头看看那格子稿纸上的字，他像在梦里一般，愣住了片刻。

整整齐齐的格子里排着孩子幼稚的笔迹，一笔一划格外认真：

“我的梦想，是成为正义的伙伴

——就像爷爷那样。”

 

 

**FIN**


	19. ——直到最后一秒

2014-07-25

**人物：Archer Emiya（+???）**

**关键字：倒计时**

**——直到最后一秒**

# 《Shall We Dance in This Crazy Night》后篇，还是扯淡吃设定，超时好烦_(:з)∠)_

 

嘀咔

嘀咔

嘀咔，嘀咔，嘀咔——

齿轮开始旋转，生了锈一般发出咔咔的声响，艰涩得像老人的咳嗽，让人听着既担心又感到隐含的不适。随之愈发响亮起来的是时钟表面指针走动的声音，咔嚓咔嚓的很容易令人联想到锋利的剪刀，有规律地一下一下收割时间的碎片。

不错，剩余的时间无多。

他望向并不存在于现实之中、而只是虚幻地漂浮在半空幻象里的巨大钟面，低低地啧了一声：

还是拖到了这个时候。分针一刻不停地顺时针转动，已走过了三百六十度的三分之二，向着最后的终点迈进，得胜姿态宛如雄赳赳穿过凯旋门的将军。他似乎都听得到在这幻影之中的各个角落里传来那个小鬼得意忘形的讥笑，还真是令人极度不爽。

“打不过就玩起了捉迷藏，就连‘世间一切之恶’的名号都会为之哭泣吧。”说不清是讽刺还是故意激将的话语不知是第几次说出，他其实也几乎知道会得到怎样的反击：那家伙虽然不机灵，在这种事情上可是狡猾世故得很。

“哈，清道夫先生还真好意思这么说呢。”带着回音的回答仿佛从四面八方传来，兀鹫般环绕盘旋，分不清最初的源头是何方。“我倒是不怎么在乎这种没用的说法，所以尽可以省省啦，当然了——”拖长了的尾音里夹杂着轻声的嗤笑，“能看好戏我也无所谓。”

让人不爽，简直恨得可以牙痒痒。不过他倒还没有幼稚到被这种挑衅发言而激怒，细长的眼睛轻轻眯了眯。“那么换个说法吧，这种鬼把戏你还真是百玩不厌呢。”

短暂的沉默，随即整个空间都好像被接近于歇斯底里的笑声所充斥，连空气都在震动。

一直徘徊围绕在周围的怪异形体也在这刺耳的笑声里似乎也扭曲起来，盘曲变形成愈发怪诞的模样，比哈哈镜里的景象更为荒诞，比讽刺漫画里的画面更为可笑，却因着无处不在的黑色雨滴显出了可怖的意味。他猛地往后一跳，跃上稍微高出地面的小丘，才发现不知何时漫上的粘稠泥浆已经快将地面覆盖成了黑色的沼泽。

“这家伙，还真是恶趣味啊。”他看看头顶高悬的时钟，还有十分钟。

九分五十九秒。

五十八秒。

五十七——

 

对他而言，这种焦灼的感觉其实并不陌生。

想要拯救什么，想要在什么发生之前加以阻止，想要与时间赛跑的话，这种感觉就一点也不会少。他是没有试过给安装的炸药的摩天大楼剪电线这种事情，可眼睁睁看着时间一分一秒消逝，拼命想要做点什么，竭力去做点什么的经历，却是多得难以计数。

愈到这种时刻，反而会愈发冷静镇定下来，态度镇静得连自己偶尔都会感到惊讶，只是一味地试图寻求解决之道，或许也正是托了这个的福，他才能够在那么多次明明必死无疑的状况下侥幸生存吧。不过现在并不是回忆那种往事的时候。

以备万一积蓄至此的魔力再保存下去也没有意义，看着秒针依旧轻快地绕着圈，他再试了试能否开启固有结界，无果后则开始将魔力凝结于手——坐以待毙从来都不是他的风格，即便这鬼地方不知怎么设下了屏蔽固有结界的咒术，他也不打算就这么再次放弃。

敌暗我明从来都是最恶的事态，可既然无法改变也就只好将计就计。任意地将箭矢射向四方，他仿佛嘲笑着安慰自己说，即使准头再不济，搞不好也能命中个一两枝吧。当然，这么说的时候他自然是忘记了自身那可悲的幸运值。

可老天在上，他可不是单靠运气才走到现今的。倒不如说是要是单凭运气，他大概早就死了千八百回了更为贴切。

在分针还有三格就要触碰到终点的时刻，终于耗尽了魔力的他筋疲力竭地摊开四肢，平躺在小丘上面，略微偏头就能看见汩汩地漫上来的黑泥，缓慢地在四周流动。而那些原本的影子们也都淡得像阵烟，依旧用那副怪样子飘来飘去。他试图在里面找找看那件空荡荡的熟悉风衣，但还是失败了。

或许是错觉，他感觉秒针跑得更快了。

两分钟，一分半，还差一点。

从空气中悄无声息地显形的少年身影，出现在他身边，歪了头咧着嘴笑，审视战利品一般上下打量着他，亮色的瞳在暗色的面孔上显得亮晶晶的，如同巢穴里的野兽。

就是现在——

 

需要汇聚的魔力极少，因为要塑造的也不过是极普通小巧的利器而已。流线型的形状早已熟知，坚硬的质感早已熟识，不需要额外特别的技巧，只要足够锐利即可。

在对方尚未来得及理解乃至察觉的那个瞬间，本来看上去已经毫无气力的他用尽全力刺出手臂，手中握紧着那快速投影出来的匕首，径直扎向少年模样的恶魔胸口——

钟表的指针发出的声响好似直接穿透了颅骨，在头腔里兀自回荡，几重奏的沙沙声震得人头皮发麻。最后的一分钟里，还有二十秒。时针与分针已经无限接近于重合。

确实是刺中了的实感，他这般感知到，却被头脑中反复的回声扰得有些心烦意乱。不太像刺到真实血肉的感觉，不过也不足为怪，在这个尽是幻象的世界里，要是太过逼真反而会令人怀疑。他眨了眨眼睛，把眼角泛起的模糊挤开。

不错，站在他面前，被这决不会失去准头的杀器击中的，正是满身花纹的少年。

又名，恶魔。

十五秒，十秒。

时间一分一秒地划过，每一步都喧嚣嘈杂犹如嘉年华的花车巡游，可他却愈发感到安静

——自己仿佛是这一片喧闹的黑色汪洋里，唯一死寂的孤岛。

还有五秒，一切就都结束了；这场噩梦般的狂欢，这幕荒诞派的黑色喜剧，这个不合常理又令人心生恶寒的混沌景象，就可以画上终止符了。

他如此的思绪骤然停滞，因为看到那少年咧开的嘴角弧度愈发加大

——仿佛胜利的笑容。

 

——四秒。

匕首消失。

——三秒。

失去支撑的他倒了下来，倒进滑进漫上的黑色污泥里。

——两秒。

他没有闭眼，依旧死死望着那个少年的方向。耳朵已经被黑泥淹没，他只看得到那少年仿佛张口说了什么，却一个字也没有听清。

如果还有力气，如果还有能力，他大约会继续投影，继续战斗，继续探寻，继续盯着那个这一切的始作俑者，直到最后吧。

遗憾的是，这一次就到此为止了。

 

——直到最后一秒

——时针分针与秒针完全重叠的那一刻

指针回溯，风一般飞速地逆时针旋转回去，世界加速地返回本来的模样：

黑泥退去消散，转还成细小的黑色雨点；怪诞的影子忸怩着重新变回怪异的实体；沼泽重新变作森林和城堡，黑夜变回白昼，白昼又进入黑夜，嘉年华还在继续，巡游的队伍继续前进，黑色衣裙的女性抿起了深红色的唇，等待着再度苏醒的守护者再度到来。

这场狂欢节，没有终点。

 

**循环往复的癫狂夜还在继续**

 

**FIN**


End file.
